Have Title and Mate
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Sequel to In Need of a Title. Sesshomaru/Hiei. Modern Makai, Hiei and Sesshomaru deal with new laws, crazy other lords, someone that wants them dead and no one know who is heir to any of the lands anymore. NC17 Please support this awesome pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back for the sequel to In Need of a Title. I hope you guys have read it before reading this because it picks up right after the last chapter of that fic. I'm not asking you guys to review but I will say I don't mind them at all. Thank you guys for reading this.**

**I do not own Yu-Yu or Inuyasha. I do not make money from this fic even if that would be one kick ass deal. I really wish that jobs could be that easy. I would trade mine in in a heart beat.**

_Chapter I_

Kurama and Yusuke were laying in bed, Yusuke had his arms around Kurama's waist lightly as he sleep on and Kurama was reading with a small book light that didn't bother his lover. Closing his book and his eyes Kurama reached out with his senses and then turned to his lover. "Yusuke, do you feel that?"

The half asleep lover and room mate of the sliver kitsune trapped in the red head human body, just rolled over, his eyes still closed and with a slight yawn said, "What does Hiei have to do with anything?" Something in the detective's mind clicked and he too set up, opening his eyes and looking at his lover. "Hiei's back? But what's that other aura with his?"

"I don't know but it's just as strong as Hiei, and if I didn't know any better I would say it was Hiei's mate, from the way their auras are twisted and connected," Kurama threw the blanket off his nude form and started to pull on his pants.

"So that's what mates feel like." Yusuke said as he had never really met a set of mates, as many couples didn't take that last step anymore. The detective followed his lover's actions and soon they were both running toward Genkai's Temple.

--

Hiei and Sesshomaru were walking up to the temple's front yard. Soon Yukina came out, shocked that her brother was back and seemingly in one piece. Running to him, she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. She pulled away at a deep growl that came from behind her brother. Looking over Hiei's shoulder Yukina got her first look at Hiei's mate. "Brother? You brought some one home with you?" Yukina asked wondering what the tall youkai in white meant to her brother.

"Yukina, this is Sesshomaru," Hiei said to his sister then turned to his mate. Sesshomaru was looking at the smaller youkai as though he wanted an answer. "Sesshomaru, this is my sister, Yukina. I spoke with you of her."

"The ice maiden." Sesshomaru said bowing his head to his sister-in-law slightly. He could feel the hidden power of the maiden something that should be respected. "I'm honored to meet my mate's sister."

Yukina's eyes widened just a fraction of a hair but otherwise her expression stayed that of a happy sister. "Mate? I'm so happy for you brother." Yukina hugged Hiei again. "But you've been gone for so long, where were you?"

"Five hundred years in the past," Hiei said simply. And being a youkai Yukina didn't even blink at the statement. The mage that had damaged then fixed the portal said there was no telling where it would led and he was sorry for the lost of Hiei if he was never to return but he also knew that Yukina's brother wasn't dead and so he just left and returned to the Makai. "Yusuke and Kurama are coming this way."

"Why don't we head inside and wait for them. I'll get some tea on." The ice maiden headed back into the temple. Hiei turned to Sesshomaru.

"Kurama and Yusuke are the members of the team I was on before I met you. They don't know anything about me compared to you and Rin. Rin." Hiei said turning to the West. He was clearly thinking of the young girl they had left in the past. Hiei had a clue of what she would be like now but Sesshomaru was clueless for the time being. The Wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame knew his mate and the True Lord of the Western Lands wouldn't be really surprised.

"I'm sure she'll find us when she feels the time is right," Sesshomaru said touching Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked up at his mate. "Let's follow your sister."

--

Kurama all but ran into Yusuke as the later stopped at the top of the temple stairs. "Kurama, the aura of the other person is really strong. At least a high A class."

Kurama nodded his head as he walked passed his lover. Part of him was happy if Hiei did in fact find love where ever he was but another part of him was ready to fight for his partner in crime and at one time his would be lover. He remembered the heart ache of Hiei leaving the day he told him his true feelings but some where in his human heart he still loved the shorter demon. Shaking his head the kitsune knew he shouldn't be thinking like that when the man that showed his so much love wasn't even two feet away.

Walking up the few short steps to the temple's door Kurama opened the door to find Hiei, Yukina, and a third youkai sitting down to tea. "Hiei, you've returned."

"Kurama, you still smell of the detective, you two must still be together." Hiei had his cup of tea to his lips while he said his comment not in a hateful or angry tone but a calm statement as though he was saying that Kurama's hair was still red. Hiei went on to sip his tea as though waiting for some one else to speak.

Sesshomaru looked up at the man that had the name of Kurama, this was the man that had Hiei's affections before he met the dark youkai. Looking at the very feminine looking youkai he smelt human, but he could almost see the tall sliver kitsune in the inner parts of the boy's soul. It was then that another darker haired male came into the room. From the scents he could tell this was the detective that they were talking about. Looking at the man that had caused Hiei to run into the defective portal right into his arms he expected…more. But just like the kitsune once Sesshomaru looked a little closer he saw something in in the young man, he was clearly a high in power. And from his aura it was so close to a friend of his he almost could think of him as the son of Raizen.

Yusuke's eyes were focused on the third youkai with Yukina and Hiei. This was the strong aura that was twisted with Hiei's. This was Hiei's mate. The youkai was clearly one of the strongest in the room. Yusuke doubted that he could last long against this stranger. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru told the couple before him, in his normal regal tone.

"The West belong to Rin-san and Bufan-dono, as it has for the last five hundred years." Kurama said looking over the sliver haired youkai. Who did this guy think he was? Sesshomaru left his lands over five hundred years ago to a ten year old human girl. His name was so taboo in the Makai that it wasn't uncommon to hear gasp and see widened eyes at just the mention of it even today. "If you are who you say who you are, you left it to her that long ago."

"He left it to her not even an hour ago, fox," Hiei said to the kitsune and his detective. "I've told Yukina everything." Hiei said once Kurama and Yusuke looked at him as though he needed to tell them more.

Taking his words as the okay to tell the other couple Yukina started to talk, "Brother and Sesshomaru-san, are from the past. Five hundred years in fact. Sesshomaru and Hiei met and mated in the past and now they have come home so their won't be two Hiei at one time. The fates just would not allow it." Yukina said letting Kurama and Yusuke in on everything.

Yusuke looked really surprised as his lover didn't look anything of the short. Kurama was thinking about the portal. Was it possible to find a way to the past? He was thinking of the damage that one could cause with that power. Of course there were some youkai that was destined to have such power but they worked for the fates and often didn't have free will or emotions to guide them to do something to do such damage. There was a Bradbury short story that had that such a plot line. A hunter went back in time to kill a T-rex that was already going to die. He was instructed not to step off his hovering platform but he didn't follow that rule. He stepped down and killed a single butterfly. When he returned home he found it to be nothing like he had left it. And then something that was complete unexpected, none of the dinosaurs died off. They were all alive and ruling the world. Killing that single butterfly had changed the whole world not just his hunt.

Thinking that he was really just a dork, Kurama turned to Sesshomaru, or the man claiming to be the once great Lord of the West. "I'm a kitsune of many names. I was once known as Youko Kurama and now I'm known as simply Kurama."

"I've heard of you thief. Your band of bandits are just a little more than a great annoyance. Still I wonder how you've ended up in a human body." Sesshomaru said to the ex-sliver.

"Now that is a story for another time." Kurama said to the inu lord. "Let me introduce my lover, Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei and we have all worked together many times over the last few years. Yusuke is the Lord of the Northern Lands."

"So you are in fact the son of Raizen." Sesshomaru said as he looked Yusuke up and down sizing him up as another lord. "I'm to assume that he is dead if you are the lord now. Did you kill him yourself or did he finally kill himself with that hunger strike of his?"

"Raizen wasn't my father, he was the father of my bloodline." Yusuke said actually sounding smart for once.

"So you're a few generations down from the hanyou child of his. I wonder of Inuyasha could have had such strong children," Sesshomaru said to Hiei, as he was the only one who had met the hanyou face to face.

"If he wasn't with the monk so much. I would have thought that his mate's holy energy would have caused his balls to be purified." Hiei replied to Sesshomaru.

Everyone else in the room watched on as the two mates went on acting like they did back at the Western Castle. It was a different Hiei than what the others were use to. They didn't know how Sesshomaru should be acting but if they did they would be just as surprised.

Yusuke crossed his arms. _'So not only did he run off into a damaged portal but he came back mated to a really strong youkai that is claiming to be the missing Lord of the West.'_

--

A tall and busty woman watched the world through her wall of windows across the side of her home office. Sighing she could feel their auras today was in fact the day they came back into her world. For them it hadn't been two hours but for her, for her it had been five hundred years. Five hundred long years. She didn't let their absence stop her life. She grew older, feel in love and got mated. She used a little of the money she got as the Western Lady to start a business to pass the time and soon it was in the top fourth of the Fortune Five Hundred.

Long raven hair swayed around her hips as she started to pace. She was a mated woman who grew up almost ninety nine percent of her life with out her fathers and now they were back. Smiling to herself she choose to wait to see what her mate thought of the whole thing before deciding on what they should do.

Tall, with blue hair and even bluer eyes, Bufan walked into Rin's office. Rin was pacing but Bufan knew the once young girl and now beautiful woman and his mate didn't know he was in the room because it was clear that her mind was else where. Taking a chance when she finally stopped he walked up behind her and hugged her close to his much larger chest. "Tell me Miss Workaholic have you've seen my mate. She looks a lot like you but she rather be warming my bed and letting me spoil her with love than working as hard as you do."

"Yes, well this workaholic thinks it's a time for change. I'm ready to be just your mate again. And I'm sure you can feel it too. Hiei-san and Sesshomaru-sama are back." Rin said turning in her mate's arms. She wasn't even to his shoulders unless she was in heels. He bent down and kissed his lips softly.

"Do you think that your father will accept me as your mate?" Bufan asked as he hugged her closer. "Are we training today? I need to know if I need to book the dojo or not." The office building that they owned had it's own dojo that was open to it's employees as long as Bufan or Rin didn't book it for their own personal use. When they trained or sparred then they would use both their powers and strength.

"I'm all over that. I need a stress relief and if using you as a punching bag should work just fine. Of course I'll avoid your face seeing as I like it." Rin said smirking up at the tall fire dragon mate of hers.

--

Sesshomaru and Hiei finally got away from everyone that was at the temple. Over the last couple of hours several people had shown up. Keiko, Kuwabara (who started to flirt with Yukina right away), his sister who had to drive the over zealous student, and a few youkai from the Makai that had felt the large amount of familiar youki at the temple. Touya and Jin came together with Chu and Rinku (1). Soon there was a party going on. Yukina and the girls were in the kitchen fixing some snakes and everyone was about to push Hiei and Sesshomaru over the edge.

Hiei and Sesshomaru were out back of the temple and where finding a tree to sit under and in. Hiei was soon in the trees jumping from branch to branch and Sesshomaru was walking under his mate. It was peaceful and something they didn't really get to do much when they were in the past. Sesshomaru couldn't help but have a small upturn of his lips. It wasn't a smile but the Western Lord didn't smile, just as his mate didn't smile. They were meant to be together, almost if some one had written their story.

"Hiei, how is it that you've lived with this bunch for so long?" Sesshomaru asked his mate once he was seated down at the base of the tree that even after so many months still smelled of his mate. 'He must have spent a lot of time in this tree.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked up at the sky line. His mate's aura so close to his own just felt right. Closing his eyes he started to drift off into an aware meditative state.

Hiei much like Sesshomaru took in the calm world around him in a meditative way. Of course Hiei's meditative state was a lot more intense. He was looking for something out in the west. The aura of Rin. It shouldn't be as faint as it was when she was ten but being as she was human there was no telling what it was like now, five hundred years later. He found her and she was with Bufan. They where mated. If he didn't think they would be he would have overlooked her by a long shot. Smirking to himself lightly he touched her mind.

'Human child how are you?' Hiei asked to the young girl.

'I'm no longer a child sensei.' Rin said trying not to laugh in my mind as Bufan attacked her neck with his mouth. He was more than willing to go train with her but not in the dojo.

'When are you going to come and meet your lord?' Hiei asked her and then turned to Bufan. 'Don't touch her again until you've asked for permission to do so.'

'Yes sir, I'll make sure not to touch her, with my hands.' Bufan said to the shorter, darker demon. Bufan being a taiyoukai and a dragon cut off Hiei and went about making sure that his mate knew just how much he cared for her.

Hiei was ready to puke when he pulled away from the broken link, but it did give him some ideas. Jumping down from the branch he was on, he landed in front of Sesshomaru. "It has been awhile since we've…"

"And where do we, pray tell." Sesshomaru said already looking for a place that was root free enough for them to lay down and do what mates did, each other.

**End Chapter**

**I was trying for three thousand words but hell two thousand eight hundred and fifty three words of fic are close enough. I just wanted to get this chapter out soon. And I'm going to be able to type more as I got my new computer! I'm finally not tied down to the family computer. My laptop is just the best thing I've gotten in a long time. I'm so happy right now I could dance if my feet weren't swollen from working at a register for the last couple of weeks. I'm not kidding by the end of my shift I have to untie my shoes just so I can finish it. But that has nothing to do with my fic. Well I hope to see you guys next chapter.**

1 Thank you Led for Rinku's name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow: Well this is Chapter 2, yay…Okay I do not own the anime, or characters I use in this fic nor do I make money off of this fic.**

**Review Replies: Normally I don't put Review Replies up on the fic because it takes up so much space but I got a few reviews that I didn't have a way to get a hold of the reviewer and I like to thank all of my reviewers. **

**AFF: Dragon, Thanks for your review, you're the first person to review for AFF and FFN. And I was working on this chapter well before I published the fic, but it feels good to have some one want me to update. Thanks.**

**Fly: Thanks for your review as well. I've been working on this fic. And I read your profile on AFF and I'm sorry that I have a couple couples of yuri but I won't go into detail with them, they are there just to get the plot line going.**

_Chapter II_

.Hiei and Sesshomaru returned to the temple after taking a bath in a near by hot spring. Everyone greeted them but the couple looked like they were going to turn around and walk out of the door. "Brother, a Rin just called here for you. She said that she will be at Mukuro's Castle in three days. I don't know who she is but she said that you would know who she is."

'She got done before we did? But then again her mate is so much older than either of us.' Hiei said to himself not really wanting to think about Rin and Bufan doing anything that he and Sesshomaru did behind close doors. Nodding his head to his sister he set down in the window seat that she had added when since he left. She told him it was for him and something to remind her that he was coming back. Sesshomaru joined him and it was hard for Hiei not to lean into his mate but they weren't not very comfortable with PDA, public displays of affections. Even when just with Rin they couldn't show much affection towards each other but they each went out of their way to make sure the girl knew she was loved and wanted in their home. She came before Hiei and it appeared she stayed longer than the couple, or at least physically.

"She's mated to Bufan now." Hiei said softly to his mate and lover.

"I figured as much. In the contract he signed with me he made sure he had every right to pick who Rin mated. I knew he felt that his life mate was in the West and that was why he keep visiting. And the way he was always with Rin I figured he was just waiting for her to grow up. I didn't feel like he was a threat to her and her soul is so old anyways." Sesshomaru said leaning over to whisper into Hiei's ear. Looking him in the eye he kissed his lips softly only for Yusuke to start shouting and whistling for the couple to continue. Hiei not happy to here his former team leader do such a think gave a look to Sesshomaru excusing himself and he walked over to Yusuke. Fast as he could muster Hiei slugged Yusuke in the face and returned to Sesshomaru. Everyone else in the room was rolling in laughter, everyone but Yusuke. Even Kurama was biting his lip trying not to laugh as he looked his lover over for any damage.

It took a few moments but Kurama got Yusuke to back down from attacking Hiei back but it took some bribing but it worked. Soon the group was acting like any other group of close friends and comrades. Smirking up at them all Yukina was sitting down on a love seat next to Kuwabara and watching the group with a knowing look. Over the last few years each and everyone one of them had started to pair off with some one else. Even herself, everyone could see that Kuwabara was after her but she didn't think of him as anything other than a friend at the moment but that was her --Ice Maiden-- blood was the reason she wasn't looking for love right now. There was Yusuke and Kurama, Touya and Jin, Chu and Rinku even if they weren't lovers they were becoming best friends. Then the other pairings were Hiei and Sesshomaru, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru (those three where the weirdest couple…triple of the group) (1), so in total the group really was pairing off and everyone was still just as close as they were after the Makai Tournament was over.

Smiling to herself Yukina nodded to something that Kuwabara was saying and just keep on taking in everyone. Her family had grown so much in the last few years. When she was younger it was only her and her mother than only her. When her mother died she went out into the world to see if she could find her brother. Now she had so many people around her and it just felt right.

--

Rin was walking up to the South's Castle's, Mukuro's Castle. Hiei was waiting for her and her mate with Sesshomaru a step behind him. Bufan walked pass Hiei with a slight nod and walked over to Sesshomaru, much like the time he came for the gathering hugged the other lord lifting him above the ground.

"So Maru can I call you Dad now?" Bufan asked, in both a playful and serious tone. The question wasn't just him goofing off. And even though he was given full permission to let Rin mate anyone he saw fit and that included himself.

"Bufan, you are already mated to Rin, there is nothing I could do but let you continue being mated. That and you being mated to her completes the alliance between the East and the West." Sesshomaru said to his blue haired friend.

"But that doesn't answer my question, can I call you dad?" Bufan asked almost laughing.

"You're older than myself. I thought you knew that." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. He was in no mood to be called dad, father or anything of the like by a man that clearly wasn't acting his age. Not happy in the slightest he turned to his mate and adopted daughter. Rin had Hiei in a strong hug, a sight that almost made the lord smile to himself but his self control stopped him from doing so.

Rin knew that Bufan needed to talk to Sesshomaru and she needed to just hug Hiei, it had been five hundred years. "I've missed you both so much, Hiei-sensei."

"Rin, breathing is a must even for a youkai," Bufan's voice came from behind Hiei. Looking over Hiei's shoulder Rin smiled to her mate.

"I'm sorry Hiei-sensei, I've forgotten that I've gotten so much stronger since the last time we've seen each other. I hope that you aren't bothered by my hug." Rin said smiling to her father's mate.

--

Hiei watched on as Sesshomaru and Bufan sparred Rin. The human girl, woman was holding her own against two taiyoukai. It was something almost unheard of. Even Yusuke couldn't have done that before his second death and his transformation into a youkai himself.

Rin wasn't even on the defensive all the time. She attacked them just as many times as they had attacked her. She had really grown over the last five hundred years, but what you wouldn't have to do not to? Little did Hiei know that Rin really hadn't been doing much other than a spar with Bufan at least twice a week and then they had sex, which was more tiring than the sparring at least twice a day. Five hundred years together and hundred of thousands of times coupling had really made her stronger.

The human woman was laughing as she dodged the attacks the boys that were launching at her. She was clearly one of the most graceful fighters Hiei had had the pleasure of watching. Rin being the current Lady of the West had already drawn up the papers that said that Sesshomaru would return to his station in life as it was agreed upon when he left. They had signed them and were now just goofing off with a good old fashion spar. Of course in the past Rin wouldn't have been the one fighting it would have been Hiei vs. Sesshomaru vs. Bufan. Now it was Sesshomaru and Bufan vs. Rin, with Hiei watching on. Shaking those thoughts out of his head Mukuro walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, even though he was already looking at her.

"Hiei, you know I don't mind other lords here as guest but will you and Sesshomaru stay here or go back to the West?" was all she said as she set down next to him to watch the fight. "She should have fought at the tournament."

"Then I would have seen her and maybe she would have changed something. Something none of us need to think about." Mukuro caught on to what Hiei was saying.

"She didn't want to change your future. But now that you're back do you think she and Bufan will fight?" Mukuro asked only being rewarded with a shrug of Hiei's right shoulder.

"You'll have to ask her." Hiei said before returning his full attention on the spar.

--

"Duh," Rin said to the question she was asked later that night after a shower at the dinner table. Mukuro was at the head of the table, Hiei to right, then Sesshomaru. Rin and Bufan were across the table from the other couple, Rin was next to Mukuro.

Hiei shook his head. "There will be demons that will do nothing but enjoy killing a human, even more so if you're the Human Lady of the West and East."

"It's just the East now thank you. Yeah but isn't that the point? I want to have a chance to help our world. I'm tired of being the Human Lady of the West and East." Rin said before taking a sip of her wine. "Mukuro you're going to have to tell me the secret to this wine. It's perfect."

Sesshomaru looked like he was about to step in and stop her from drinking anymore but it was clear that the girl could hold her own against alcohol. But her body was fiver hundred years old and had taken more damage than most youkai had much less any human.

"Sure thing. And I'll send you some bottles home. It isn't the most keep secret here you know. That would be Hiei and Sesshomaru's return. Few know about it but that won't stay like that." Mukuro and Rin were getting along well but Rin just had that effect on people, human and youkai alike.

--

Rin's face curved into a smile as she watched Hiei and Sesshomaru from the window above. They were back at the Western Estate and the happy couple were walking in the garden. Sesshomaru had his arm around Hiei's shoulders and Hiei had his arm around Sesshomaru's waist. Clearly they didn't think anyone was watching them and she would allow them to have their alone time. Well she was going to do that because she was going to be living the Estate and the Makai for a while.

A friend of Rin's had turn twenty-one just today and so she and her two close 'roommates' were going to be at a club tonight waiting ready to party. Rin was invited to join them if she wanted and the five hundred year old ruler wanted to. She felt that now that Sesshomaru was back and the paper work was all done she was entitled to a little fun with some friends.

She was just pulling on a jacket when Bufan walked into her room sweating a bit. As a fire elemental that meant something was wrong. "What is it?"

"The king…he was just killed in an accident. There is going to be a tournament right away to see who will replace him." Bufan said not really wanting to tell his mate this. "It will take place in three days."

Rin turned back to the window as she shrugged her jacket up on it's right place on her shoulders. "I'll have to tell Hiei-sensei and Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sure they'll both want to fight in it." Rin said before turning back to her mate. "Looks like I'm not going out tonight. I'll have to call the girls."

**End Chapter**

**1. I just thought it would be a funny couple, threesome, group thing; that and I didn't want to put Kagome with Shizuru or Botan. I don't think she'll be with anyone but that may change. At one point in time I thought I was going to have her end up with Bufan but then I thought better of it. I like Bufan and Rin together. It's such a cute pairing. **

**Well I thought that would be a good way to end this chapter. That's the second chapter and well last time I checked I didn't even have ten hits on this fic. I'm not going to stop writing but I doubt I'll keep updating this way. Well I hope some one is R&Ring out there. Until next chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to keep updating seeing as I would love to have more Hiei and Sesshomaru fics out there. I love both guys so much and it's a shame the pairing isn't more popular. A friend of mine said that it would soon spread like a wildfire but I don't see how if no one is reading my fic compared to other fics. **

**Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You make staying up late after work to write worth the lack of sleep.**

**I would also like to thank Darth Granger for being such a great beta reader. She started on this chapter but I think she did a great job.**

**I do no own Yu-Yu or Inuyasha or the characters I borrow from their creators. I do no make money off of this fic. **

_Chapter III_

Rin walked out into the garden where Sesshomaru and Hiei were taking in the changed Estate. She didn't even bother to take the time to change from her clubbing clothing. Her friends were upset to hear that she wouldn't be coming, but understood when she told them that her fathers had come into town. All three of her friends were lesbians, and together. Keiko, the youngest, was just turning twenty-one. Rin had been surprised to find out that she wasn't the oldest out of the four of them. Botan, the one that acted the youngest and at points looked like the youngest was much older than herself and even Bufan. She was a Fairy Girl, a Grim Reaper of sorts. It was Shizuru that was Rin's favorite. The woman was funny in a dry way that Rin loved and it was great to have her around when you needed to have some one's ass kicked.

Shaking the thoughts of her friends out of her head she stopped a few feet in front of Sesshomaru and Hiei who almost on command stepped away from each other. "I've got some news. As the Lord of the West and the Heir to the South I thought you should know."

Hiei and Sesshomaru knew it must have been truly serious for Rin to say it like that. "The King of the Makai has died. I don't know the details as of yet but there will be a tournament in three days. That isn't much time but I think we all should go and at least show ourselves. It would be the perfect time to tell of the change of Lords here in the West."

"I agree."

"I know you wanted to…you agree?" Rin said after Sesshomaru's agreement. "Okay then, we'll get all the details together and we'll talk about it over dinner" Rin said before walking back into the castle and to her mate's study. Bufan had asked for a place to work while they were in the West and when she granted it to him he returned the favor with a study of her own in the East. It would be used for her quiet reading time now but it was her own place in the castle and the only place that Bufan was forced to knock. Rin, following the rules of their studies, knocked on Bufan's door.

"Enter," said a pacing Bufan from the other side of the door. He was trying to think of a way to stop Rin from entering the tournament but he also knew that she had been training for the last five hundred years for this. Shaking his head he turned when his mate's scent hit his nose. How did she get so close to him with out him knowing? He was slipping and being so far into thought wasn't helping in the least.

"Bufan? Are you okay Scales?" Rin asked as she walked into his study. Seeing him pacing wasn't something that occurred often and it normally meant something bad. Something bad meaning something she wasn't going to want to hear at this time.

"No everything's fine my love. Come here," he said motioning for her to come into his embrace. Being as she could never say no to him she did just that. "But, I don't think it wise for you to enter this tournament."

"Bufan, nothing will stop me- short of my death bed- and even then I doubt I'd just take it lying down. You know that as well as I. I do not wish to sneak around behind your back, but if that is what it takes to get into the tournament then I will be forced to do so," Rin said in a 'I will do as I please and never take no as an answer tone.'

Bufan was defeated and he knew it. He couldn't say no to her like this and even if he did he wouldn't be singing the same song in the morning. She just had that effect on him, even when she wasn't his mate. Thinking back now, she had that effect on him since the first time they met. It was strange to think that was one of the many things he loved about this mate. Smiling softly he kissed the top of her head with a little bit of a bend. "Stay with me forever."

"...and always." (1)

--

Hiei and Sesshomaru were walking down the path behind Mukuro and Yukina (She came just to watch everyone and play cheerleader.) Rin and Bufan since they lived closer to Yome's lands seeing as his castle was more to the west than Sesshomaru's was to the east. (2)

Sesshomaru's hand would brush against Hiei's arm at times as though it was hard to believe that they were walking through a forest that was so much like home. The last two days had been spent in the city teaching Sesshomaru (and Hiei) how to live in the modern worlds. Kurama and Yusuke were their teachers but those two could hardly keep their hands off each other, much less teach anything. It got to the point that Sesshomaru was ready to just drip his poison acid on them and watch them scream in pain but he was already warned not to use his powers in front of the humans. Just last week he battled a village's worth of the low-lives that now ruled a world of their own.

The lord of the West was beginning to worry about other youkai. How had the older and stronger, battle-centered youkai survived for so long before the worlds were cut off from each other? King Enma wasn't some one to mess around with so they must have all just gone into the shadows, or in some of the cases taken over parts of the Makai and made them their own.

That would then explain the other places in the Makai that were no longer run by the five lords he was once again a member of. Rin and Bufan must have had it hard with so many younger youkai trying to take the title of lord these days. They had to focus on not one, but two lands that didn't even share a border.

Hiei reached out and touched Sesshomaru's sleeve, knowing that he shouldn't touch him outright, even if they were mates, when Sesshomaru was this far into thought. "We're here."

--

"I will enter under my name. If this is my way of regaining my title as the Western Lord, I will not go under any different name. This Sesshomaru will not take on the name of any other lowly creature." Sesshomaru said once they told him that it would be in his best interest that he changed his clothing, which he agreed to change it to another white set and his name for entry purposes.

"Let him enter with his real name. It isn't like we can't take on anyone that will get in the way." Kurama said to Rin and Bufan, the ones that thought it should be as such.

"I'm with Rama," Yusuke said, using the nickname that he had given Kurama over their few months together. "Many of them, the weaklings, will want to fight the great taboo Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. Of course they will be just that, weak. The stronger fighters know you already and know that it would be a knock down, drag out fight. And I'd rather have a fight like that than one where I defeat a weak opponent without much effort."

"Not knowing what else to say I think we should just go ahead to get registered," came Mukuro's voice after a short pause. She was just arriving when she heard the group talking about what name Sesshomaru should enter under. "Just enter as Sesshomaru Taisho of the West. Who knows, they may think you're lying."

--

Koto, smiling like she normally did at this kind of tournament, was sitting at a table when Kurama and Yusuke came up to her, ready to sign up. Speaking into a microphone, Koto announced, "Well, isn't it the creator of this tournament, Yusuke Urameshi and the former Youko, Kurama."

"Damn Woman, you act as though we're celebrities or something." Yusuke said as he signed his name on the list. Kurama was right after him, but he didn't say anything to Koto.

"If you guys would be so kind as to go to the crowd down below, we'll be drawing lots shortly to see which arena you'll be in ." Nodding, Kurama and Yusuke turned from the table but didn't go all the way down. They wanted to wait for the rest of their party.

Koto didn't say much about Hiei when he signed up, it was Sesshomaru that caused her jaw to drop. "Sir, I understand if you wish to sign up under a false name, but do you think it's wise to use 'his' name?" Koto asked Sesshomaru. The lord finished writing his name and, ignoring her, walked off with his mate to catch up with Kurama and Yusuke. Yomi and Mukuro were the next to sign up and soon the whole group was walking down the stairs, leaving it up to the girls and Kuwabara to watch and cheer them on.

Koto was left to keep signing in the other people so she wasn't able to ask any more questions about the group of the most known warriors in the Makai, the Five Lords and their heirs. Rin and Bufan were already down in the crowd waiting for them to get there. Rin was dressed in an outfit much like Sesshomaru's, but it clearly showed that she was female. Her long hair was pulled back into her trademark hairstyle, a youthful pony tail that set on her temple. Bufan wore something very close to what he wore five hundred years ago. His blue hair fell around his shoulders. His purple, the mixture of his two elements, stood out against his mate's white.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled out over the loud crowd they were in. They made their way to the couple. Sesshomaru's right eyebrow reached up into his bangs when he saw what they were wearing. "Lords and Ladies normally wear their family's colors when they are out in public."

Sesshomaru nodded his head lightly. 'Hiei, how long did this tournament take last time?'

'Over two weeks. But the Dark Tournament took over a month to complete.' Hiei thought back to his mate as they watched the others talk about the lot pulling.

"Attention Ladies, Gentlemen and fighters. The drawing of the lots will take place soon. The rules are that everyone that has registered will be called up and they will draw their lot. The lot will have a number on it. That is the number of the arena you will be escorted to." It was then that Koto started to call off the names of the different people that would go to each arena. Yusuke was finally called and he once again was sent to arena one. Kurama pulled 12 and Hiei pulled 78 and then it was Sesshomaru's turn. Sesshomaru's fingers went into the box and he withdrew a white index card that had the number twelve on it. He showed the judge like the others before him and soon it clicked to everyone that Sesshomaru was going to go against Kurama. (3)

**End Chapter**

**1. Can you tell me what crazy teen soap couple's lines were 'Forever…and always?' I'll give you a hint, he was a Raven.**

**2. I'm going to use the make up Rain Gunji and I use in our other fics. There are going to be five not four lands. There will be the North, South, East, and West and then another land that is in the middle of it all. Seeing as Rain loves Kurama and Yomi is who Kurama stays with in the Makai in the Anime I choose to give Yomi the Midlands so to speak. Raizen will be the Northern Lord as Mukuro will be the South, leaving Rin/Sesshomaru to the West and Bufan to the East. For those who need a visual draw a square. Draw two lines connecting the two corners that are across from each other, next draw a smaller square using the lines you just drew. Erase the line with in the new square and you have a really basic map of the way I have this part of the Makai. **

**3. Thank about it. At one point in time Kurama held on to Hiei's heart, the most prized belonging of Sesshomaru at this point...it is almost if they will be fighting for it...or at least in Sesshomaru very male mind.**

**I was going to not end it there but I have to really work on fighting even if I don't really show it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is only just a mainly a filler. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: The characters in this fic are at times very OOC. It's hard to have them be their selves yet still have them fit this plot line. Remember I'm a ROMANCE writer meaning that I will talk about fighting but can't really write one out, it comes from being an artist. I paint pictures with oils not words.**

**Goal: 2,000 words of pure fic, does not include intro or conclusion author notes**

**Normally I don't reply to reviews in the chapter anymore but seeing as this review can not be replied to I will have to say it here.**

**love_4_kougaiji -- Bebo**: I am sorry that I am a bad writer and that I haven't really updated in forever but I am typing my fingers to the bone this week to get at least a half descent chapter for each of my important fics, this being number one just because your review. I had some computer issues and well finally I'm back up and running.

Thank everyone else that reviewed it's nice to know that some one out there still finds my stuff worth reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or the anime characters I may use in this FANfiction. I do not make money from writing it and with that said lets move on to the fic.**

**I can't believe it's been a year and a half since I have updated. I should be flogged….Wonder if Sesshomaru and Hiei are available to do the dirty work…**

_Chapter IV_

Hiei watched on as Sesshomaru fell from the platform. He had lost the fight and the chance to move on to the next round. Hiei himself was going to the next round but only if Sesshomaru wasn't too badly hurt.

Sesshomaru and Kurama had fought off all the others that were with them in ring twelve. One by one the ones that were brave enough to stay in the fight after they saw just who they would be fighting with fell until it was only Sesshomaru and Kurama. Sesshomaru and Kurama didn't really know each other and so when Sesshomaru drew Tokjin, Kurama flicked his whip. Soon the two were moving faster than the camera girl could keep up but it didn't effect the group they came with. Soon with Hiei's Jagan's help they were all mentally watching the fight. Hiei had to yell at Yusuke for cheering on his lover like he had been doing because it was breaking his concentration.

Their fight was the longest of the primaries. It looked like Sesshomaru was going to take home the gold early on but Kurama shifted into Youko and Sesshomaru never really cared for his transformation into the huge drooling beast that got his arm cut off. Soon they were fighting sword verses whip, Tokjin verses Rose Whip. Kurama hadn't been pulling out all the stops though just as Sesshomaru hadn't. It was too early in the contest to bring your S game. (1)

Soon though Youko's last five hundred years of training really pulled through for him and he managed to get through Sesshomaru's prefect defense and soon it was the end of said fight. It was all over and Sesshomaru had taken a fall off the side of the huge island that was their ring. The group couldn't help but watch on the screen as Hiei sprinted off to his mate. He was there before the camera girl and looking over the barely conscience, Sesshomaru.

Groaning he couldn't help but think his performance was not up to par, for the first time since he was a child some one beat him in a fight. Inuyasha didn't count because they could never beat each other because of the twin fangs and that was how his father wanted it to be. In the end they ended up seeing their past spats as training for each other to help in the fight with Naraku. Thinking better than getting up he felt a pleasant aura next to him. He could feel Hiei putting his head in his mate's lap. The familiar scent and aura were enough to cause the closest thing to a smile Sesshomaru got come across his lips.

"Anything broken?" Hiei asked Sesshomaru while looking him over for injury.

"My pride," Sesshomaru answered hoarsely. "How did you do?"

"Better than you." Hiei said helping Sesshomaru to his feet. "I just let the weaklings kill each other off and then I took down the stronger of them."

Once on his feet Sesshomaru looked up to see just how far he fell. "I still can't believe I failed to defeat him." (2)

Hiei just shook his head at his mate. "We need to have Yukina look at you. It's such a shame that you'll be taking over the Western Lands when both Rin and Bufan made their way to the next round."

"Are you joking Hiei? Some one might hear and there goes your rep, we can't have that happening can we?" Yusuke said from about ten yards away. Youko being his normal self was draped over his shoulder holding on like a slut from an old gangster movie.

"No hard feelings?" Youko asked to the reinstated Western Lord.

"Just watch your back kitsune, or I'll have your head." Sesshomaru's smirk was back as he was once again standing on his own two feet ready to walk back to the hotel room to sleep off the pain from falling from such a high place.

Hiei walked with his mate back to the hotel as the first day of the tournament was finally over.

--

Hiei stood by while Yukina checked over Sesshomaru for any series injuries due to the fact that he fell so far. Yukina smiled to Hiei at the thought of her brother finally having something other than himself to care about. "He's already healing but that is expected of someone as strong as a Tai. I think I'm going to go find the girls."

Yukina gave Sesshomaru a full bill of health but he was a Taiyoukai breaching the S class. Kurama had just had the last five hundred years to train unlike the inu lord. Sesshomaru would just have to watch on as his mate and his mate's friends took out all the extras in the tournament. The weak would fall like leaves in the fall and the strong were cut down as fast as it was possible. Soon the brackets were nothing to laugh at. Youko was to fight Bufan, Rin vs. Hiei, Yusuke vs. some random female youkai, and Mukuro vs. Yomi…again.

Hiei stood before Sesshomaru. "You should rest up for your next match. Rin is much stronger than she was when you were teaching her basic techniques."

"And I believe that my mate's well being is more important than my match against the child I use to be a babysitter for." Hiei said with a stern look in his eyes. With no true dominate member in this relationship it was hard to have a clear winner on anything. The two of them stood there for a few minutes just starring at each other before Sesshomaru's arm reached out and took the front of Hiei's shirt pulling him into a kiss.

Hiei's first reaction was to put his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders as he leaned in to kiss the taller youkai back. Nipping on his lover and mate's lips playfully the dark youkai's hands started to make their way to the inu's long mane. Hiei pulled back to look into his mate's golden eyes. "You know I have a fight to go and win. I can't think of the hard on between my legs from that kiss."

"Then I must be kind enough to take care of it for you mustn't I?" Sesshomaru said with a playful light in his eyes.

Slowly the Western Lord changed their positions to where Hiei was the one seated and he was the one standing before his mate. Reaching pass the waistband of Hiei's pants he pulled out his mate's erection and could feel himself salivating at the idea of what he was about to do to take care of his mate's not so little issue. Slowly the Western Lord started to stroke the shorter youkai's penis, causing the friction to warm the skin and make the shorter youkai moan. "More…"

"Of course my lover." Sesshomaru's tongue peeked out between his lips and wetted them so when he finally kissed his lover's erection, Hiei was ready to cum on the already pale face. The growl coming from the dark youkai were just encouragement for his lighter lover. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was teasing his lover with his lips, enjoying the taste and the sounds of his mate and ready to just take the other youkai right then and there.

Hiei's hands were in Sesshomaru's silver hair as his mate pleasured him orally. He loved looking down watching his mate's lip and tongue work his cock the way it did. He wanted nothing more than to watch Sesshomaru take everything he had to offer to him. Sesshomaru worked Hiei's erection until the shorter demon convulsed into an orgasm. Swallowing the essence of Hiei, Sesshomaru stood up and kissed his lover. "Your payment to me will be a victory over our daughter."

All Hiei could do was moan out an agreement.

--

Rin was bouncing around her hotel room as her mate tried to sleep naked under their blankets. "Rin, calm down. You have too much energy after sex my dear."

"I do not, you just end up being too sleepy to keep up with me old man," Rin said as she pulled out the perfect thing to wear to her fight with Hiei. "I think I am going to take a shower. Do I have company?"

"No," Bufan said as he pulled the covers over his head. "My fight with Youko is later and I don't want to deal with your games. You would have me completely exhausted from love making."

"Suit yourself, mate." Rin said practically skipping to the bath room that was connected to their room.

--

Yusuke snuggled up to the kitsune side of his lover. "So Rama why don't we have you play in this form more often?"

"Because you wear even this form out my detective." Youko said as his hair melted back to red and his form shifted back to the human Shuichi. "I need to call my mother before my fight, so go start to enjoy the bath and I will join you shortly."

"Tell her I say hi." Shoiri had completely excepted Yusuke as her son's lover in the last year. She was open to anything that made her only biological son happy. Kurama nodded to his lover as he watched the cute little ass that he just got through with walk to the bathroom getting himself ready for his fight that was coming up. They didn't know much about the random female youkai but it was clear from her aura she was strong and Kurama didn't want to be where Hiei was taking care of a lover when you had your own safety to worry about. That was why youkai choose strong mates, they should want to take care of their other half not be forced to take care of a weak mate.

Of course at times some are forced because of politics to mate someone that they would have to do nothing but protect. Yusuke wasn't someone that he needed to protect but he wanted to do nothing but. He didn't like seeing the detective being hurt and he had watched the man die before and it was not something he ever hoped to see again. It would kill him to lose Yusuke, more than just emotionally. He wouldn't be able to take breath into his body with the younger boy's bright smiles and sexy smirks. Damn he had to clear his mind so he could call his mother with out a fucking hard on between his legs, not that it wouldn't be the first time.

--

**End Chapter**

**Chapter Word Count: 1766**

**Goal: FAILED**

**1. You know how they classify youkai it's kind of like that…you know better than A game…it's an old saying I change…if you don't get it review your question and I'll tell you the whole story.**

**2. You don't know how much it pains be to write that. It's really sad to have Sesshomaru lose to Kurama because Sesshomaru is my favorite and Kurama is Rain's. No one go tell her okay?**

**Well I guess that's it for now…I will start working on the next chapter soon. I just have to figure out who's going to win. Any votes?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

**:) I have another chapter!**

**A lot has happened since I last updated. I got married for goodness sake's. **

**Goal for this chapter: Finally post another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As we all know I do now own the anime I use in this FANfiction. I do not make money from writing this. Because God knows if I made money writing I would do that a lot more than I do now. I could quit my day job. This would be where I perform a dreamy sigh. **

Yusuke looked down at the woman that he had just knocked out. Breathing heavily he could have sworn she was almost an A class. He wasn't tired, and for once his shirt wasn't ripped from his chest although he was sure Kurama would have liked to have seen him topless.

"The winner of this match is Yusuke Uramishi!"

Of course, Yusuke only lost to one girl and she was human. Keiko was the only one that could ever take him out with little effort, well her and Kurama. Kurama just used different methods. Walking away from the match he headed to where he could sense his lover's energy. He walked up to the waiting fox and was wrapped in a hug. "Yusuke, you won your match. You're going to the semi-finals. We may have a royal on the throne again."

It wasn't Kurama that spoke but a tall woman that Yusuke had never met before. "Chanas," Hiei greeted as he walked up on his former teammates. "We were wondering when you were going to show up."

"Lord Hiei, it has been a long time." The slightly shorter of the two women in front of him greeted with a respectful bow. "Chanas and I have just gotten word of your return."

"Sisuri," Hiei nodded to the two generals that were the two highest ranking military officials in the Western Lands other than the lords themselves. For over a thousand years they have worked for Sesshomaru and the Western Lands, for the last six centuries they have been lovers, and they were mated just four hundred years ago. There has not been a better team, save perhaps Rin and Bufan. But the later pair was just good at worrying Sesshomaru.

Yusuke keep eyeing the two female generals. They were familiar, but he could not place them anywhere. "Excuse me. Do I know you two?"

The only answer that he was given was a stare from both of the women. "I guess not. Must just be a demon thing. Or whatever."

Kurama gave him a shut up before you piss them off look. "I have to prepare for my fight. Yusuke, could you come with me? We will see you later. Good luck in your match Hiei." The lovers left the area with Yusuke whispering into Kurama's ear.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. The Next Match will be between the Lord of the west's Mate lord hiei and his mate's heir and adopted daughter lady Rin, lady of the Eastern Lands."

Hiei walked toward the fighting arena. From the other side of their stage, stained with blood from previous matches, Rin walked slowly, carefully wearing a fighting gi black with crimson dragons. Hiei knew the pattern. It was much like the kimono that she wore the first time he had met the dragon that was now her mate. Had she known back then that the Lord of the East would fall in love with her and have she as his mate? That was a question he would have to ask his mate's…his daughter after this fight.

"Hiei-sama, you started my training when I was little. Of course it was nothing more than a little meditation here and there but it worked well for me. Now I will show you what the last five hundred years have taught me. If I remember correctly I'm now older than you."

Hiei smirked at the girl; "Hn," He wasn't worried about this fight. It was going to have to happen sooner or later. She was the heir to the Western Lands and that wasn't going to change until she had children of her own to share with Sesshomaru and Hiei as the grandfathers they were going to be.

Rin was a lot faster than Hiei would have guessed for a human. Of course she was no normal human, by any means. She should have been dead over five centuries ago. And from the stories Hiei had been told she was dead when Sesshomaru first found her. Her grace was something that was normally reserved for ballet dancers and her strength was that of a rhino. It was no wonder that she had been able to bring the Lord of the East to his knees and keep the West under her control for so long.

Sesshomaru watched on knowing that he made the right choice in appointing her the heir to his lands. His brother wanted nothing to do with it, after his travels with the miko his attentions were directed elsewhere. He fell for the monk and wanted nothing more than to keep the monk happy. Miroku wanted to stay close to the well and take care of the village. It was only temporary anyways, until he and his mate would return.

Hiei dodged a kick from the young Lady of the East; they were dancing around each other gracefully. "Father you are not going to win this. You might as well go ahead and just step down now."

Something clicked in the back of Hiei's mind. She knew what she was talking about. There was no way that Hiei could hurt Rin. And in all truth he no longer wanted to win this. Did this mean he wouldn't try to win? No, he would try to win against her. Hiei did not give up on a fight.

The crowd was booing the slow progress of the fight. Hiei was trying to be careful with the daughter he only spent a short amount of time with, and Rin knew that if Hiei wanted to she would not survive this encounter. The dragon that tattooed his arm was enough to take down a whole country by his self. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame was a foe even to its master. To be a master to the dragon you had to let it consume you, literally. During another tournament that was what happened to Hiei. The dragon ate him in front of the tournament's crowd, making them think that Hiei was down, no count. Hiei came back, inflamed and stronger than ever.

Rin smiled at her second father as she finally connected a kick to his body. Hiei braced himself and only slide a couple of feet until he was back on the attack. He connected twice but barely moved the girl. Apparently being the mate of a dragon had many advantages, but being the master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and being the mate to Lord Sesshomaru was something that he had to live up to. He would not lose without a good fight.

Although he dodged when he could it seemed that Rin was moving faster as the fight went on. Hiei was putting up a great fight. Rin was barely feeling the kick to her ribs, even if they were clearly cracked, but she was used to being weaker than the youkai and dragons around her. During her training she often went to bed only after a visit from the healer to help wrap her ribs or rub some herb or another on some claw mark. In the last five hundred years she had really gotten tough.

Hiei glared at the girl he called daughter. "Your ribs are broken, just give up."

"And your arm is burnt beyond third degree. You aren't quitting, so why should I?" Rin said back as she lightly touched her ribs making sure there weren't going into her torso toward her lungs or heart. During a fight like this, once broken one's ribs could easily become a weapon against themselves, your ribs could pierce one's lung and you would be out of breath and weak in no time.

Rin smirked to Hiei, as she sidestepped so quickly that she was almost invisible to the naked eye. The announcer could not see her and she made sure that she whined about it to the crowd. "Lady Rin is moving faster than I can follow. Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?"

To Sesshomaru and the others in their group Rin ran around the arena to attack Hiei from the side. She slide down to try and take him off his feet. But Hiei was fast enough to jump over her and to safety or so he thought. Rin jumped up and slammed a foot into Hiei's stomach causing the dark demon to hunch over. "Please don't make me continue hurting you."

Hiei stood up straight and swiped his leg down to take Rin down onto her back. "You won't win like this."

"You're right." Rin closed her eyes. She opened them to be completely ice blue. Soon the arena's temperature was dropping. "I have learned a lot in the last five centuries." Ice crystals shot up from the arena's floor. Hiei was running and dodging all over the allowed space but there was little space that was safe. He landed on one of the crystals only to discover that the ice wanted to grab him and drag him down.

He was beat. With no place to put down his feet long enough to attack, Rin was going to win. He could break out one of his stronger attacks but killing her and a large section of the crowd was not his goal. Hiei stopped and let the crystal of sold ice started to take his legs into it. "Rin, you win."

Rin's ice disappeared as it melted down. The crowd was upset not to see any more blood in the ring but Rin was declared the winner over Hiei. Hiei walked over to his opponent and nodded his head to her. He didn't say anything to her but that was enough to make the woman smile and reach out and touch his sleeve like she used to do when she was but a child before they left for the present.

After his silent bid farewell, Hiei walked over to his mate and smiled to him. "Bufan was a good choice in guardians." Sesshomaru nodded his head before bending down and kissing his mate's forehead right about the warded Jagen.

Sesshomaru and Hiei walked over to the group of their companions. The mated generals of the West were waiting for their lords to rejoin them. "Lady Rin is a tough foe, my lord. She had been working on that ice for two centuries. It cannot be melted easily, we've tried."

The quite general nodded to agree with her louder, more out spoken lover and mate. The sparing matches to prefect the lady's ice technique were long and at first no much was accomplished. It was only in the last half century that the ice had proven to be a true foe for the pair of generals.

- (1)

Kurama was glaring at Bufan from his place on the ground where the dragon lord had him pinned with the might of his aura and own special abilities. The dragon had not only age and skill over the kitsune but also he had the sheer power that came with being a sliver dragon. The elitist in him wanted the thief to pay for his win over some one that was his better. (2) It was only the rational side of his personality that kept him from killing the friend of his friend. He knew that the kitsune was not a lowly creature and that was his father talking in him. It was not his fault he was raised to think that he ruled all lower creatures.

"Stop using such a look and admit your defeat and you will survive to embrace your lover again." It was first his mother's love, then that of his mate's, that allowed him to understand the world outside of the dragon courts and accept that he was not always the leader, not always the ruler.

Kurama was not stupid by any means. He looked down at the ground and acknowledged his defeat. He did not wish to lose his life in a battle that he barely cared about. When one ruled the entire Makai, one was too busy to spend a lot of time with their lover.

Yomi and Mukuro seemed to have both been training for this because they were evenly matched. And so the two of them knocked each other out of the running for the finals. This caused there only to be three fighters left in the competition; Bufan, Rin, and Yusuke.

Hiei set on the side lines with Sesshomaru as they watched as the newest announcer was brought out to explain that there would be a battle royal for the final. The three way fight will determine the winner and that the three fighters have all agreed to this rule change. "And after this fight we will have a new king, or queen, of the Makai."

The girl paused and seemed to be listening to someone speaking in her ear piece. "I was just informed that bets will be taking place near the snack bar. You have until the beginning of the fight in thirty minutes to place those wagers."

"That woman is only up there because the last one could not keep up with our fight." Rin's voice said from behind Hiei. The dark youkai nodded his head in agreement. "Too bad she won't be able to do a good job with this up and coming fight."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's head like he did when she was younger. The look he gave her was telling her to do her best. The girl had taken on both himself and her mate at the same time and she should not have any problems with Yusuke. They were both born human but it was clear that Rin had more time and practice than the Lord of the North. The Lady of the East was going to have to only take down the Lord of the East to win this. As Sesshomaru's heir she would bring honor to both lands by winning over the two male fighters.

After the last of the bets were made and the finals were ready to start, the Lords of the West took their places ready to watch their adopted daughter hopefully win this fight. Bufan and Yusuke were sizing each other up and down. They had met in passing since Yusuke became the Lord of the North, but never have they spent the time to get to know each other. Bufan saw Yusuke fight in the last Makai Tournament but that has been a few years. The young youkai may be even stronger and if he has been training there is no telling just what he has learned.

Rin looked down at her latest costume change. She was wearing a purple and black tee shirt that she had bought in the human world and a pair of comfortable work out pants that came in black. She looked like a normal twenty something human and it was enough to turn Bufan's head. Yusuke looked the girl up and down, how could Hiei lose to her? Yes, her ice looked hard to handle but Hiei had seen worst. And this dragon had beaten his lover; something that he knew for a fact was not an easy task. This was a tough pair to be pitted against if they were just two strangers off the street, but they were the mated Lord and Lady of the East. There was no telling how they were going to approach this fight.

Yusuke was breathing hard and staring at the dragon, who was looking off to the side, probably where the other's mate had run off to. The girl was at least as fast as Hiei and keep darting in and out attacking Bufan, even when the former detective was trying to do so. She had not attacked Yusuke just yet but he knew that she would turn on him sooner or later. Bufan growled and jumped back just as Rin landed where he had been standing. Turning quickly the girl did just as Yusuke thought, she darted at him. Not fast enough Yusuke took a solid knee to the stomach. Bent in two and groaning the former detective tried to stand up only to find that he was being held to the ground by a block of ice that was trying to incase him. Pissed off he tried everything he could to escape but it was no use, he was down, another tournament that he would not claim the title of.

Rin was facing the dragon who she called mate. "Can we call this a tie?" she asked simply with a smile. Bufan returned the smile but shook his head. He was tapped out, Rin had taken the final blow but Yusuke and her surprise attacks had really taken it out of him. He was done and knelt down on one knee to express it.

"To call a draw would be a lie, I am out," Bufan's withdraw was shown on the large screens and the Makai had a new leader.

"Rin, Lady of the East and Heir to the West is our New Queen of the Makai!" screamed the voice of the young announcer. There was little cheering.

An immortal human was now the queen of the Makai, and many of the fighters that were ousted form the tournament in earlier rounds were not happy with the outcome.

**End Chapter (Finally)**

**Fic word count: 2,900**

**1) I know that you all want to see our two lovers head back to their rooms and fu… I mean screw each other's brains out but I have to move on or this tournament will last for the next two hundred years at the rate I am putting out chapters.**

**Random side note: Has anyone else realized how I have the pairings set up? The Heir of the West is mated to the Lord of the East. The Heir to the South is mated to the Lord of the West. The Heir to the Central Lands is the Lover to the Lord of the North. The directions are all just connected now. Peace should be even easier now. Happy accident, it is. **

**Thank you to anyone that is reading this fic. It means a lot to me that someone out there is at least bored enough to look at my shitty writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH in anyway. I just write really cruddy fan fiction about how characters who would never meet in cannon get together and start to play around sexually. **

**Warning this chapter has some much rated M for Mature content in it. Please be advised.**

Rin walked through the large party and feast that was being held in her honor. Bufan was talking with her fathers and she was being greeted by everyone that came close to her. She was now the queen of the Makai and she was going to do her best to live up not only to her new title but the men that ensured she was able to live as long as she had so far. It was nice to know that she would have her mate and her fathers to support her.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to get the formal parts of this party, never enjoying the company of those that wanted to be around him for his title, or now his infamy. He just wanted to spend time with his mate and his lover and enjoy a few hours of each other. He loved how Hiei felt under him and he could not wait until he was hovering over his smaller, darker mate. Bufan was talking at the mated couple, as both of them were not as talkative as the dragon himself.

"We really should just blow off this party and head back to our rooms and prepare for our departures tomorrow. We have all the time in the world to catch up later. That and we all know you guys have not been mated that long and may want to spend the last night away from the West together. Go, I will cover with anyone that asks." It was no Bufan that spoke but Kurama, Yusuke at his side. The former detective nodded his head agreeing with him lover.

"Yeah, everyone go and run off to be with your other halves. Kurama and I are enjoying the party and will say you guys had to pack so you can head out tomorrow. The whole ruling your own lands things. We will see you at the next gathering." The pair walked off and the three left in group looked at each other.

Bufan did not need to be told twice and was soon searching out his newly crowned Queen and mate. Hiei watched the dragon leave and turned his eyes up to his mate and without a word they were both returning to their room.

(-)

Clothing was stripped from the two cut bodies of the mated lovers. Claws grazed fair skin on the smaller creature's side as lips kissed the scared over mark that was created from their mating almost five hundred years ago. The taller of the pair picked up his lover and placed the other on the bed placed in the back of their rented room. Slowly he crawled up the bed to cover his mate and take the other's lips as his own. Carefully he started to caress the only one he had ever strongly felt for coursing moans for the slightly kissed swollen lips. Oh that was what he wanted to hear. He wanted everything he could get from his mate. He wanted a night that would make his mate need to be carried home in the morning.

The tall male trailed kisses down the other's neck and sucked on the mating mark hard causing yet another throaty moan to escape from the smaller's lips as they arched their back to be closer to their lover.

A grin spread across the man's lips as he looked down at the woman he mated. Oh she would be congratulated in the greatest of ways.

(-)

Hiei had Sesshomaru's face between his hands as he nipped at the lower lip of his lover. Sesshomaru was lying flat on his back and Hiei was straddling his hips as he was assaulting his mate with his lips and exploring hands. Sesshomaru moaned deeply into Hiei's mouth as the darker demon untied his belts and found his erected penis. Hiei smirked down at his mate and started to stroke the Western Lord, and took his mouth again before starting to kiss lower and lower until he was kissing and giving short licks to the tip of very erection that he was stroking.

(-)

Rin screamed out as her mate brought her to orgasm for the first time with his skilled hands and mouth. Her back was arched into him as she was taken by her mate. He entered her slowly enjoying how even after all these years how exciting and wonderful it felt to be here. Bufan lowered his head to bury his face in the curve of her neck meeting her shoulder, over his long scared mark.

It was only when Rin started to encourage Bufan to move that the dragon did just that. His thrust started out slow and steady and they started to build simply because of the slight whispered moans and begs that were coming his mate. Oh how just the smallest sound from her made him want to lose all control.

(-)

Sesshomaru's claws were digging into the bed's headboard trying not to grab his mate and take over this encounter. He was so close to losing himself to the feeling of his mate's lips wrapped around him. Groaning in his pleasure the inu lord cracked the headboard his claws had been digging into. "Hiei," he growled out his mate's name begging for more. Taking mercy on his mate Hiei crawled up his lover's body and smirked down at the other male.

"Do you want to take me?" Hiei said teasing the inu-youkai. Sesshomaru looked up at his mate with begging amber eyes. He wanted to 'take' Hiei but he did not want to do it before Hiei was ready to be taken and had already reached his release. And making sure that his mate reached that release was his job and he was going to do just that.

(-)

Rin and Bufan had switched positions and now she was riding him bringing them both closer and closer to orgasm. His hands were on her hips, guiding her, encouraging her to take him deeper and continue moving although she was growing tired, between the fight and party and now her long evening of love making. Bufan knew she had not reached her true pleasure, just as he hadn't. Closer and closer, with each thrust and each moan and groan. Soon her body was clamping down on his, as she started to spasm in her release hit her. That was all it took for Bufan to follow her in to the blissful abyss of orgasm.

(-)

Sesshomaru was slowly teasing Hiei and the smaller demon was acting just as his mate did before him. Sesshomaru could tell that his mate was getting close to orgasm. He was about to step over that edge when Sesshomaru changed tactics and covered his mate with his own body. Slowly he entered Hiei, loving the facial expression the dark demon had planted. It was an expression of pure pleasure. They had no dominate partner in their relationship but height and weight did play into how they were able to couple. Sesshomaru gave his partner a small almost unnoticeable smirk before he started to take his lover in the fast manner they both enjoyed when they were together. Faster and faster, louder and louder they pair became. Soon they were both using every bit of their energies to reach the ultimate goal.

(-)

Hiei was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the pale skin of his neck as he looked over his shoulder to his sleeping mate. They would be heading back to the Western Court in the morning to reclaim their places as the Lords of the Western Lands. He would let his lover sleep off their nightly activities a bit more. He did not want Sesshomaru returning home tired and un'lord'like. Running his fingers through his flame shaped hair Hiei smiled softly to his self. Life was good when you did not have to worry about much of anything.

**End Chapter**

**Fic word count: 1323**

**Snow: Yay just a bunch of fan fair! Okay I don't do lemons well. But Torchwood gave me the idea of back and forth between two pairings. It's a short chapter but it's a chapter and it took just two days to type this. **

**Okay I don't see their being a ton of chapters left. Maybe I will get to ten chapters for this fic…who knows, God knows I don't. If a great idea comes to me then I will be happy to put it in. But I am no action writer, I love romance. I just love gooey love stories. **

**Thank you if you are reading this fic, thank you for your reviews. I love to just see that someone is paying attention. Thank those of you that are putting this fic in your favorites and those of you that are following it. I would love to say I write for myself but I would never get anything done if I was doing it for myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When I used Bing, Yahoo, and Google to see if I could find anymore Hiei Sesshomaru fan fictions I got a fun surprise. If you search for "Hiei Sesshomaru Yaoi" one of the first things that came up was In Need of a Title or my Profile (on Google). I was excited. I jumped up from the computer and had to go tell my husband right away. At the same time I was sad. I cannot seem to find another writer for this pairing. Mind you I am only looking for English so there may be another person out there but I can't seem to find anything. Oh well, I guess I get to keep writing this and see if another story may come out of me for this pairing. Oh….so many ideas are already bouncing in my head. I really must finish this chapter at least before I can start writing another one.**

**O.O will be the break markers from now on.**

**I do not own Inu or YYH. I wish I did but I do not. If I ever got the chance we would be looking at cross over specials. Oh the fun that could happen with that. **

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru and Hiei walked through the gates of their home. It was much like it had been over five hundred years ago, just a few modern improvements. The guards did not give them any problem when they walked through the gates and soon they were greeted by a group of court members wishing to get on their lords good sides. There were lords that even Sesshomaru did not know, but again there were many that had walked these halls before the inu was even born. Hiei had not been exposed to the court much during his stay with Sesshomaru as they had only been mated for a short time before coming to the present. Each of the minor lords whispered among themselves as each came to greet the long absent Lords of the West.

Over an hour later Sesshomaru had Hiei in his lap once again in their bed room that Rin had preserved for them. It did not smell like it was over five hundred years unused. It was the very room they had been in just a few weeks before in their timeline. Time travel really is hard to keep straight in your head. (1)

The smaller demon did not know if he liked Sesshomaru using his larger size to treat him like a woman but he could not say he disliked being in Sesshomaru's arms. He loved being surrounded by Sesshomaru's aura, scent, and the feel of his skin on his own. After the midday meal, lunch, after lunch they would be talking with the generals of the west. Rin had told them there would be a slight change in the lineup, as she put it, but everything was done in a way that hopefully they would not disagree with.

Four of the generals that were standing around the table were faces that had been there since the last time Sesshomaru stood here facing this room. Hiei and he were not mated long enough for Hiei to have joined him yet. Hiei had spent time in such war rooms being the heir to one fifth of the Makai, and during the war that almost destroyed the world so this was the first time he attended such a meeting during a peacefully time.

Sesshomaru eyed the new faces carefully. Rin had kept the tradition of having the generals be paired off in partners. Of course this had been the way the West had done it for a long as his family was the ruling clan. Of course Chanas and Sisuri were still seated to his right but now Magie and Gelato were now sitting on the left on Hiei's side of the table. This meant they were now just below the first pair of generals. He was glad to see such loyalty in the pair. (2)

The four new generals introduced themselves. The first to step up was Anoran, a neko demon with a playful expression. The man was tall and slender, standing at least as tall as Sesshomaru but his muscles were even learner, built for speed and agility. He was fierce in a fight, and it was clear by the strong and boney way he held his hands. He fought with his claws unlike many that now held a weapon. But sometimes the extra weight just held a guy down.

Anoran's partner was Madalina, a shadow demon. Her face was covered by a large hood and the cloak covering the rest of her body did not allow for much information on her body type or even her hair color. Like many of her kind she did not show herself to anyone other than her mate. They liked to be hidden in the shadows, always a mystery. Rumors said they were some of the most beauty creatures in all of the worlds.

Generals seven and eight were Darktan and Hrolf. Darktan was a rodent, a rat. He was not much to look at and his beady little black eyes made everyone, even his partner Hrolf, uneasy. He did everything underhanded that was possible to gain his position and those that mattered knew it. Darktan was born a farmer and had always wanted to have more.

Hrolf, a wolf that came from the Northern Mountains, was bulky and strong. He was honorable and completely in love with his mate that stayed at home with his pups. Those little brats were more than just handful but they respected his mate Kithara. One look from her and they were acting like cute little puppies. Hrolf's high tail was the same color as the furs he wore, a dark leathery brown. His muscles are not only the size of the mountains he came from but just as deadly. He carried a large broad sword that was almost as tall as he was. His skill to wield it was more than just rumor and legend.

After they each introduced themselves to the renamed lords, Hiei and Sesshomaru were briefed about how each corner of their lands were doing. It was a long meeting of how the military was set up here in this time and how they also had to guard the border between the worlds. Hiei knew almost everything about all of this so most of it was for Sesshomaru's benefit.

After hours of getting to know his new generals Sesshomaru dismissed them and talked Hiei into having and early dinner in the castle's gardens. It was simple and completely private unlike the whole ordeal that would be happening in a couple hours with all the lords and ladies having dinner in the main banquet hall. Rin had been the one to invite the whole court to the estate tonight. She was going to host a party to welcome them back on top of the exchange of crowns that way the people of his lands would see that he is their true leader.

The over the top event would begin at dusk and frankly he would rather avoid it all. Sesshomaru and Hiei would leave their private dinner and go to get dressed in their respected colors. Sesshomaru would be wearing his white and maroon flower pattern where his mate will be wearing a black overcoat with an inlaid dragon, with an ice blue undershirt to represent his mother. They would be announced and brought in, crowned and the feast would begin. Rin was sure to have a feast to remember.

O.O

Rin finished the last bit of paperwork and was busting her ass to get everything in order so she could play the proper host tonight. She had a meeting with King Yama, leader of the Spirit World, next week and still barely knew how to get there. Poor Bufan barely knew she came to bed, but after this, she would be completely caught up. The funny thing was she had work to do during her dreams as well. Every time she dozed off she found herself talking with her younger self. She remembered talking to a friend that no one else could hear or see at that age, but it was when she found herself talking to and guiding Hiei that caused her to pause. She knew that Hiei had talked to her friend but she never knew that she was her own friend. Was that why he was so certain that everything would be okay? There was so much she wanted to talk to her father about.

A heavy sigh escaped the new queen's painted lips. There was a knock on the door to her study and there stood Bufan dressed in the shades of blue of his, their house, she on the other hand would wear the blue with the maroon floral of the West. She was still their heir, even though she was also Queen of the Makai and the Lady of the East.

Bufan knocked on the door frame as he leaned on it. The dragon lord smiled to his mate. She was already dressed and her hair was curled and up on her head. She was clearly not the young girl that he first met in the Western Cathedral. She was a beautiful, strong, wonderful woman and leader. He loved her with all of his being, she was his other half and did not like the idea of her working herself like this, but the dragon respected her. They knew what could and would happen if they won the tournament, and she was taking up the responsibility.

"Is it time to go?" Rin asked her mate with a smile on her painted lips. Bufan returned the smile thinking about all the things he rather being doing other than heading to the Western Lands. Nodding his head he held out his hand.

O.O

Sesshomaru watched Hiei as he set in the window seat that the lighter youkai had left instruction for it to be installed. It was a gift to the shorter male and Hiei seemed to enjoy it. Smirking to his mate, Sesshomaru walked over and laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "It is almost time, are you ready?"

"Are you worried about me, inu?" Hiei replied turning his eyes up to his mate.

"No," Sesshomaru replied looking out the window over his mate's head. "A servant will be sent up here soon to tell us to get down to the party."

As though she was waiting for a cue, the young girl knocked on the door announcing her presence to the two waiting lords. Yuki worked in the castle to pay off her debt to Lady Rin; the woman had saved her from a pack of slave traders and brought her to the Western Cathedral. Yuki was human, one of the few that moved to the Makai when the barriers went up. Her family was once part of a village of humans but through raids by demons and slave traders she was the last of her blood. She was grateful to Lady Rin for giving her a place to stay and that was why she willing to help around the castle when she was needed.

"Come in," Sesshomaru called to the young scent he smelt from the doorway. The door slid aside and knelling before them was the young human girl. Sesshomaru was sure she was brought into his home by his daughter. "Speak freely."

"My lords, Lady Rin is awaiting you down in the ball room. Would you like an escort?" Yuki asked rising her head, just her eyes to get a look at the lords. They looked regal and just like Lady Rin had described them to her.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked the young girl.

"Yuki, my lord," was the reply. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Rin had mentioned the young girl during their stay at the tournament. The girl had become like a sister to Rin and was a very good help around the West when she and Bufan had to spend extended time in the East.

"Yuki, you are to escort us to the ballroom. Stay close to us, many demons do not like having humans nearby. Tonight, you are to act like our personal servant. Fetch drinks and keep an eye on the guest around us. Rin's trust in you seems justified."

Yuki nodded and stood up keeping her head down. The lords followed her down the twist of hallways and finally they reached the ballroom. "We have arrived." The young woman stepped aside as she pulled the doors open. Sesshomaru and Hiei walked into the grand hall followed by Yuki. She stayed one step behind them, like a proper servant would. Sesshomaru could tell that the girl was a bit uneasy around all the demons in the room but her aura lit up when Rin and Bufan approached them all.

The lords and lady started to talk about political matters and Rin was going on about how the party would go on. They would announce the exchange of crowns and then they would bring out the food. After the feast there would be dancing and celebrating, Bufan dropped a heavy hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Yuki was not paying attention to her lords and lady anymore but the other demons trying to catch their better's attentions. Yuki shook her head internally; they were weak and wanted to attach themselves to those of power.

Guards were wondering around the place insuring the peace. The four generals were also present. Hrolf, with his family, was off to the side enjoying their time together. Darktan was being sneaky over by the door, where he had been assigned to check everyone that came into the party for invitations and weapons. It was a grunt job, perfect for the grunt that was assigned it. Yuki did not like the demon, the way he looked at her, or the way his lips curled when he spoke to her. Every time someone put him in his place she took it as a silent victory.

The demons were waiting with drinks in hand for someone to address them. "Lords and Ladies, guest of the House of the West, welcome tonight to our celebration of the return of true Lords of the West. Let me present to your Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Lord Hiei."

Rin's hand pointed to her fathers, beckoning them to join her in the spot light. Sighing, Yuki's lords joined her lady, she followed them to the last point that she could. Yuki's eyes paid attention the crowd as the crowd paid attention to the lords and lady on the platform. Almost everyone was acting as they were expected, almost everyone but two. Darktan was leaned up against the wall by the door his eyes closed not even doing his job of guarding, what a lazy rat. The other was a guest; he was playing with something in his pocket. There was no drink in his hand and he was not focused on the lords as the others were. Yuki focused on him, studying him, but trying not to draw attention to the situation just yet.

The guest pulled out a back object she had no name for. He carefully aimed it at Sesshomaru and Yuki, with no demon speed or strength, jumped into action. She pushed her lord out of the way just as the shot rang through the ball. Sesshomaru looked up at the young girl that had just saved his life. He could not figure out how she was able to push him down or what was happening but there was panic. The room was rank with panic. Getting up he saw Hrolf tackling down the would-be-assassin. "Hrolf, have him taken to the dungeon. Take care of our guest; make sure that they are safe."

Hiei looked down at the girl that he owed his mate's life to. She was holding her shoulder and there was blood. She had been hurt. Rin was by her side trying to evaluate the damage. She called for a healer and Yuki was starting to shake. She was going into shock. Hiei moved out of the Healer's way. His eyes flashed a dangerous light as he headed to the dungeon after the man that almost took his life away.

Sesshomaru almost didn't see that his mate was leaving too occupied with making sure that his guest were calming down. Wine and sake was served and many were having to hold their glasses with both hands. Their lord was almost killed before their eyes. The healer was taking Yuki out of the room to the infirmary where they could do whatever it took to help the girl.

Hiei ran down the halls to where the door to the dungeon was held. The prisoner was being thrown into the cell as he approached. His fury was rolling over him, as he walked to the cell door. Without a word he walked to the young youkai that almost killed his mate and threw a fist into the creature's face. The scum on the floor now was mixing with the demon's blood, as it ran from his nose.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. He told me that he was going to give me and my family riches if I killed the Inu Lord," the demon said crying. Hiei's forehead wrap was glowing from the Jagen searching the boy's mind. He was telling the truth. The prisoner was from a poor village on the outskirts of the Western Lands. A demon came to him with an offer. If he killed Sesshomaru then the demon would see to the growth and wealth of this man's family.

Hiei backed away from the young demon. "Keep him locked up. Give him only water and bread, once a day, and make sure that no one other than myself and my mate come down here. No one is to see him."

The guards nodded and Hiei left before he killed the prisoner. Sesshomaru met him in the hall, "He was hired."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Did you see by whom?" Hiei shook his head in answer. There was no memory in the boy's head of the face of the man. It was a man that came to him, but that was all he knew. "Whoever it was, they are here to make sure that the job gets done."

"Let's say the boy was acting alone. That the problem has been taken care of and that we wish for everyone to enjoy their selves. We will sneak away from everything and work on this." At this time Magie stepped out of the shadows.

The woman looked up her lords, or so they believed from the way her hood tilted up. "I have gathered the other generals, all but Darktan. I can't find the rat."

Sesshomaru looked down at Hiei, who was gone in the blink of an eye. Darktan was not that hard to find with the Jagen working for him. Darktan was found outside in the garden yelling at a guard about security. The guard knelt down, dropping to his knees before Hiei. Darktan spun around and on seeing just who was walking up to him, after a moment's hesitation he also dropped to his knees. "The generals are being summoned to the war room. Don't be late."

Hiei turned to leave when he got a loose thought from the rat demon. Hiei's eyes narrowed but he walked away heading back to his mate, as though nothing happened.

**End Chapter**

**1. Doctor Who…damn that man for being an almost bigger addiction than anime. And as of late I have been watching him more than anime. He (the eleventh doctor) actually says something like this to Centurion Rory in the episode The Big Bang. He's right you know. It can be a real headache to keep up. **

**2. Yes I did have these two generals in this fic line up before. See like chapter six or seven of ****In Need of a Title**** and you will see descriptions and such. **

**Okay so this would have been out over a week ago but then one that day I opened my cherished laptop to find out that its screen is fried, well half of it is anyway. I was able to get my files all saved to the many flash drives we have around the shack we live in but now I have no way to write. And it sucks because I am only like two or three chapters out on this fic and I have a great idea for my next one. If you like this pairing than you should follow my updates. I am outlining in a notebook. The ones that you have to take pen to paper…it's so primitive. Yes I cried over my laptop. Thank god income tax time is upon us, I may just get a new one altogether. The more likely answer is getting mine fixed for me and getting one for the husband.**

**To show my determination, I am at the library trying to get this posted for those of you that read it. I don't know if anyone even reads these silly little, or in the case of this chapter's, not so little, author notes but if you do you must be as bored as I am.**

**Thank you all and I hope you survived the holidays in one piece, some of us did not. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I believe this chapter may just be useless (A Filler Chapter)...I don't know. I just wanted to update the fic so bad I may not have done everything I could. I am sorry for being such a bad writer.**

**I do not own any of the copyrighted characters or mentions of the anime they come from. I do not make money from this fic. Hell if I did I would write freaking way more often.**

**Chapter 8**

Yuki awoke to searing pain coming from her shoulder. She could not move her arm and even now tears were following from my blue eyes. A scream was about to rip from her lips when Lady Rin leaned over her bed. "Yuki, do you remember what happened?"

The servant shook her head not trusting her voice. "You saved Lord Sesshomaru's life," Rin said brushing her hair back from her forehead. "You were hurt but the healer was able to remove the bullet and close the wound. She did not know how to treat your pain though. I am sorry about that, but we have a tea that will help."

The lady helped the servant hold her head up to drink the bitter tea. Yuki felt her body warm from the pit of her stomach out. It was enough to make breathing easier. The pain was already starting to lessen, but her eye lids were growing heavy with sleep. They would have to wait for her to wake up again to get more information from her. Rin was worried about the girl, a gunshot was not something that was treated often in the Makai, and the healer had never seen one.

Rin walked out of the room once she knew for sure that Yuki was asleep. Bufan was outside of the door. "Who would want to kill Father?"

"That's the question we now have to answer," Bufan said pulling her into an embrace. They had the shooter in custody but Sesshomaru and Hiei were taking care of almost everything else. They were now the Lords of the West and he was just an ally. It was a different role for Bufan, but one that he was willing to play as long as he was able to help his mate's father solve the case.

O.O

Yusuke and Kurama were confused by the atmosphere in the grand hall. They had been outside during whatever was causing such a fuss among all the youkai that were when they arrived enjoying the festivities. "Excuse me, what happened?"

"Are you blind, deft, and stupid? A lower class fool just tried to assassinate the Lords of the West. They dragged him away in chains. He used a strange weapon. Must be human, it was loud and smelt horrible."

"Thank you," Kurama nodded to the helpful youkai. "Yusuke, I can sense both Hiei and Sesshomaru-sama are fine. Unfortinually I cannot reach Hiei mentally. He must be very focused on something."

Yusuke reached up and tugged gently on Kurama's red forelock. "If he needs us he will come and get us." Suddenly the former detective smirked to his lover. "Until then, let's grab a drink and find a dark corner to make out in."

O.O

Hiei and Sesshomaru soon were returning to the war room to speak to the generals. Rin and Bufan were invited to attend the meeting as well, as they also knew what was really going on. The party was still going on strong as they was plenty of wine and drink to keep the guest entertained. Hiei and his mate took their places at the beginning of the table and the generals took their seats. "I do not know about the weapon that was used, can anyone fill me in on its origins?"

Rin was the one to speak up, as she had spent the most time in the human world. "It is called a firearm, a gun, it is a pistol. We don't see them much in the Makai but they litter the human world. They can hurt and even kill a demon but I don't understand how a farmer boy got his hands on one."

Much like his mate, Bufan was surveying the room for the general's responses. They had talked about not only how the boy would have gotten a gun but how he would have gotten it into the castle. Someone high up in security was the one helping the boy, and could they be the one that hired him or another hired hand. All the generals, whose faces you could see, were sporting looks that showed they were just as confused as the lady that had spoken. Rin was looking not only at their faces and body language but also their auras. The Lady of the East saw nothing out of place of the first seven generals. The last, the rat, his body had not tales to it, but his aura was keep a little too well in check. He was covering something up, but what? Rin mentally reached out to her second father.

"Hiei, can you work some mental magic on Darktan. The rat seems off to me. He is hiding something; I want to know if he is really behind all of this." Rin's thoughts wondered to Hiei as she pretended just to listen to the rest of the group and the discussion. She was not only the heir to the West but the Queen of the Makai. She was playing her role as well as one could expect. She was the daughter to the target and friend to the victim. Yuki had been a well-received and much appreciated friend in the last few years. She wanted to know who had done this to her family. Rin knew that she would have to tread lightly on this.

"This meeting has gone on long enough, we must return to the guest before they start to pass around rumors," it was Sesshomaru that knew just how bad rumors could cause a house like his to fall out of favor with those around him. There would be rumors that Sesshomaru and Hiei could not protect their subjects or worst that they did not even care to begin with. Sesshomaru would not allow anyone to think this of him or his mate.

They returned to the hall where their guests were spreading rumors about the attack already. Sesshomaru nodded to Rin, she was their Queen and someone they would all have to listen to. "Lords and Ladies, honorable guest, I have been assured that the situation has been taken care of. The youkai responsible for this attack has been detained and that we are to return to the party. So please drink, eat, dance, and enjoy the hospitably of the Western Lands."

'Kurama are you and Yusuke clothed?' Hiei reached out mentally to his closest friends.

Kurama pulled away from Yusuke's kiss and smiled to his lover. 'We are not that bad Hiei. Where would you like us to meet?'

'There is a garden outside the West Wing. I need both of you there to help me find out what really just happened.' Hiei cut off the link between the two of them before he saw something he did not wish to see. He was totally devoted to Sesshomaru but he truly believed that he was in love with Kurama and that was something that could show its filthy little head.

Sesshomaru touched Hiei's shoulder softly and pulled him close. "Don't. I cannot stand to think of a time when you had emotions for another."

Hiei turned to his lover and mate, nodding understanding the feeling. "I need to go and speak to them. I want to know that they are on the same page. Go mingle and reassure the guest that we have everything under control."

"I will tell everyone that you will be joining us soon. Now go."

Hiei run off to meet his former team mates to get to the bottom of what has been happening.

O.O

Kurama's back was to the wall with Yusuke leaning on him, in the appearance of two lovers sneaking off to hid from all the conmotion of the evening. They were whispering back and forth when Hiei arrived only to blend into the shadows of the wall. "I need you two to look into this."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Kurama asked as he buried his face into Yusuke's neck, keeping up the lie. Yusuke's hands were not part of the lie but they were crawling up and down Kurama's slim form. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the action but said nothing. He had no reason to be jealous he no longer had feelings for the fox hanyou but it was hard for him to accept losing something that was once considered his.

"Darktan, the rat youkai that is serving as a general of the west. Rin brought him onboard because she felt she needed to keep him under watch. She did not know why but even now she is having a negative feeling about him. She kept him busy but who knows what he was planning. And the use of a human weapon scares her even more. When Rin is scared there is trouble." Hiei said quitley to the couple.

"We can get your information, do you need us to do anything else?" (1)

Hiei shook his head and was soon returning to the party, to his Sesshomaru.

**End Chapter**

**1. Man even though both Kurama and Yusuke are considered lords in the Makai they are still very loyal to their former team. Now that's what I call a good friend.**

**I finally got another chapter out, and yes I have started another one. I am borrowing my mother's computer and it's a real pain. I am working my fingers to the bone on my days off work to get this out. I want to finish this fic. I have another one in mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the anime or real word stuff I may use in this fanfiction to farther along the store. I do not make money off writing this fanfiction.**

**I got a new computer. So I typed up this chapter, had it written for a while, and now it's time to post it. I don't have office yet, so I am using OpenOffice. I could not afford them both. :( At least is has spell check I guess. Okay so I believe we are on chapter 9 so that's what I will call this chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Darktan stood guard at his appointed location like a good general would but inside his anger was a roaring flam ready to consume him and everything, no matter how small, he was. How could the fool mess up pointing the barrel and pulling the trigger? That was what you got when you allowed the work to be done by a peasant farm boy. The fool will hand and he will buy his time until another chance came along. The would be killer did not know who hired him, only that there was a promise of a large sum of gold. He would just try again and he will be the Lord of the Western Lands.

O.O

Kurama and Yusuke were watching the general carefully. "Go talk to him. No one can resist you."

"Yusuke, I want to add to that idea," Kurama reached to the crown of his head pulling out a deep violet seed. "Can you go inside and get me a cup while I get this little guy to useable size."

Yusuke ran into the party and grabbed a glass of some youkai drink had been served in. Soon he was buy his lover's side again watching the once little seed grow around the fox's arm. Large blooms started to form and Yusuke once again was amazed buy the other man's control of plants. "What does this little beauty do, Rama?"

"The bloom at the time of it's opening can be crushed to form a truth serum. Any one who drinks it will have to tell us the truth, wither they want to or not. It works well on youkai, human, and spirits just takes just a little more prep work." Taking a bloom off the plant Kurama had Yusuke hold out the glass. Carefully the red head crushed the bloom in hand and almost as a fruit would, the bloom juiced out into the glass.

"It smells like fruit juice," Yusuke commented to his lover softly.

"And that is why it works so well." Kurama thanked the plant for it's help in their plan and returned it both to its seed form and its place into his red locks. "Stay here, I will be right back."

Darktan was surprised to see Kurama was walking up to him with a glass from the party. "Hello, it's Darktan correct?" Not waiting for a response he continued, "I'm Kurama and thought you would like something to drink as you stood out here making sure we all safe from the unseen big and bad."

O.O

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and his fist was clinched so tightly if a piece of coal were in his palm Kurama would have a new and shiny diamond. To see Kurama flirt with another, even undercover, was far too much for his control. That fox would have his mark soon if he had any say in the matter. He would kill the rat and take his fox for his own.

O.O

"Thank you," Darktan replied taking the offered glass. The idea of the heir of another lands being so thoughtful shocked him a bit but the fox clearly was flirting with him. And why wouldn't he be? He was a good looking youkai that would be willing to bend the human shell before him over the taking his pleasure out on the hanyou. Sipping the given drink as his thoughts went more toward the idea of bedding, well fucking, the man before him. "I believe I can take you right here with out any one seeing."

Kurama smirked at the youkai who had not noticed how drugged he was starting to appear. "Darktan, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," was all the youkai said as he slumped down to his knees.

"Yusuke, come here. " Kurama called his lover forth. "Oh dear are you doing well."

Yusuke did not speak, he gathered Kurama roughly in his arms and kissed him just as roughly. "You are mine." Kurama only nodded as his lips curled into a smirk. The outlines of Yusuke's markings were starting to form on his face and his hair was starting to fall out of place as though it was going to start growing. As soon as this had blown over they would have to escape the rest of the world for a while, just the two of them.

Pulling away slowly, carefully, Kurama turned to the drugged general. "Do you know the farmer who tired to kill Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes."

"Did you hire him for this task?"

"Yes."

"Why would you want your lord killed?"

"He is not my lord."

"How is that?"

"He's been gone too long. Lady Rin is my ruler for now."

"For now?" Yusuke asked with narrowed eyes at the drugged little rat.

"Soon I will have her mate removed and I will take her to be lord of the West and East. She will bow to me, she will belong only to me."

"Yusuke, we need to take him to Hiei."

O.O

Hiei left the couple composed of the ex-detective and former full blooded kitsune and returned to Sesshomaru's side. "Hiei-sama," greeted the group Sesshomaru was talking to.

"These are members of the farmer's guild that provide for the Western Lands as a whole," Rin said making eye contact with her darker father.

The next half hour continued as such. Sesshomaru and Hiei were introduced to new clan leaders and lord as they conversed with the older youkai they knew from the past. Rin had to excuse herself to check on Yuki after a few introductions. "What a kind girl you have as an heir and we have as a queen."

"Yes, Yomi-sama, I would agree," Mukuro chimed in as they approached Sesshomaru and Hiei.

"My lady," Hiei bowed his head to the lady who had taken him in as her heir and trained him not only to be stronger but to be able to understand his place in the world. Of course he would never tell her this, but it was understood that she made his life better by taking him in.

"You are in equal standing with me now Hiei, but you and I will need to discuss you position as my heir. You will come for a visit soon correct." Mukuro turned to Sesshomaru. "Of course you are welcomed to join him Sesshomaru-sama, as a member of our family."

It was at that time that Yusuke walked up to the group, "Hello everyone."

"Yusuke, it is nice to be in your presence again."

"It is nice to see you, Yomi-sama." Yusuke replied. "Hiei, Kurama would like to see you outside. Something about having harvesting seeds or something."

"Of course, if you will all excuse me."

"Yusuke you are bleeding." Mukuro commented to the Northern Lord.

Said lord licked his lower lip like the feral beast he was just a few moments before with Kurama. He must have cut it with his fangs during the kiss. "Can't seem to get use to the fangs."

O.O

Darktan was wrapped in bright green vines that appeared to be draining his youki rendering him powerless. "So he's confessed?"

"More than that. He is planning on having you, Sesshomaru, and Bufan killed. Taking Rin as his mate and becoming Lord of the West and the East." Kurama said with a look of disdain on his face. Rin was their queen now, not to mention a wonderful person, and he would not allow this scum to take her. Darktan should have known that he should have challenged the lords out right, but then it was doubtful he had a chance against any of them.

"Dungeon," was the only word Hiei said as he yanked the rat up and pulled him toward the castle. Darktan did not struggle but he was dead weight. Kurama followed the smaller youkai. "Did you ask him if anyone else in the castle was working with him?"

"He said no but I am sure by that point the Truth Bloosom was starting to wear off." Kurama answered knowing the next question.

"Can you give him more?"

"Not with out turning his brain to mush. He will be useless to us. We will have to wait for him fully recover before we can try anything else." Hiei nodded and it was not long after they reached the dungeon. The guard bowed to Hiei and looked confused to see a Western General tied up. "He drank too much. Needs to sober up a bit before we can let him go."

The guard took Kurama's lie with no question as Hiei put the general into the cell. "Don't let him out unless I am the one to order it. Don't tell anyone and embarrass the general. He will make life hell for you."

Kurama and Hiei returned to the party through the garden entrance keeping up the appearance of harvesting seeds for Kurama's collection. Soon they were once again mingling and exchanging pleasantries. "How did harvesting seeds go Kurama?"

"It went well, Yusuke. We have it all locked up. Thank you for waiting for us." Kurama smile dropped as his lover growled at him slightly. "Yusuke, are you well?"

The former detective shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I believe so. Maybe after all the excitement I have partaken too and need to lay down."

The party was all but dying as it was and people on the dance floor swayed sleepily back and forth as some dozed their heads on the tables. "Shall we head home then? Thank you for the invitation and once again congratulation both of you." Kurama bowed his head in respect and looped his arm with Yusuke's. "You know how to get a hold of us if you need us." Hiei nodded.

"It would appear that I am not the only one losing an heir to another lord," Mukuro said copying Kurama's action with Yomi's arm. "Good Night Hiei, Sesshomaru-sama. We will be taking our leave as well."

O.o

The celebration dragged on for another couple hours, but at long last it was only Sesshomaru, Hiei, Bufan, and Rin. "How is Yuki?" The dragon asked his mate.

"She is resting finally. But I may have to take to a human hospital if she doesn't show signs of improvement before the morning. The healers are doing their best but they have never dealt with a gun shot wound before. It rips and burns and tears in such a way that it hard to treat with out modern medicine. And she is just human on top of that. It is going to be a slow recovery." Rin said with a sad smile knowing that there wasn't much more she could do for her friend.

"We all should retire to our rooms then. Rin make sure that if you need to that you have a portal to cross the border with Yuki. I do not want the person that saved the Lord of the West to die for her bravery." Rin nodded like she did when she still wore the pony tail on the side of her head. She would always been in some way that little girl that followed him around the country side.

o.O

Darktan awoke with his shoulders in great pain and the musky smell of the dungeon in his nose. How had this happened? The last thing he remember was Kurama giving him a drink. That fucking fox drugged him and threw him in the dungeon. That bastard would pay for this, he would beg to be his pleasure slave. Even as a male he was too pretty to waste. (1)

"You're awake. I was almost hoping you wouldn't ever wake up again."

Darktan knew the voice of the Lord's mate and the edge on it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "My Lord."

"Don't. I know the truth. You will die for you treason. Even if you had not confessed you would have been exiled. Your plan will never come to fruition."

"My plans? They are not my plans. You and your mate have made very powerful enemies in your time. I am simply trying to collect the bounty on your head. Kill me if you wish, I will not be the last to come for you."

"Is this where you begin to laugh like the crazy fool you are? Because I will tear your throat out if you do." Hiei's voice was laced with the power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame wrapped around his arm. The dark energy caused Darktan to cower away like the prey he was to the dragon. "Who put the bounty out?"

O.O

"Anonymous Donner? What is this, a blood drive? Someone has to know who this benefactor is."

"Yusuke, you're vocabulary is growing just by being with Kurama. You should be proud of yourself." Rin said from her place at the head of the table, as queen. Both Sesshomaru and Hiei shot her glances that told her not to insult another lord. She sighed, she would always be their daughter. "We are too serious. We need to think outside of the box. Is this person a foe of Sesshomaru-sama, Hiei-sensei, the Western Domain, or all of us. A lot of people are not happy that the aristocratically class is still in play. We need to find out who our enemy is and take them out."

The meeting was over shortly after Rin's little speech. All retired to their own homes or rooms. Rin went to check on Yuki and the woman was doing so much better. The scar would forever mare her skin but she would be honored as someone that put their life before that of their lord's, not something that was done often anymore. She was sitting up and drinking thin soups to regain her strength.

Hiei and Sesshomaru walked silently to their room. It was the same as it had been since the night Rin believed she was tricking them into sleeping in the same bed. Rin was smart and did not have harsh electric lighting put into this area of the cathedral. Instead it used soft LEDs and as much natural light as possible. She was careful not to change anything, leaving the master suit a shrine to the fathers she loved so much even if she had so little time with them. Honestly if it were not for Bufan and her older self being there for her she probably would have hated them for leaving her. But she understood that Hiei had to leave and Sesshomaru would had gone mad waiting for him. So she was the one that waited.

Sesshomaru helped Hiei out of his formal wear, happy to have all the guest out of his house and away from his mate. There was so many different smells and scents on Hiei that he could not stand it anymore and he was going to have to do something about that. Slowly now that the both of them were undressed Sesshomaru lowered his lover and mate onto their bed and covered him with his own body. Starting with his neck he laid kisses down the smaller youkai's body making sure to give quick nibbles to each nipple.

Sesshomaru finally reached his goal, Hiei's engorged erection. Wetting his lips with his tongue, the silver haired youkai took his mate fully into his mouth. The hybrid hissed in pleasure and arched to give his mate all the room that the other would need to complete the task at hand. Soon the inu was taking his mate in and out of his mouth while using his clawed fingers to work the entrance that he soon would take with his own manhood. Hiei could feel the muscles in his lower abdomen clinch just before his came in Sesshomaru's mouth. The inu lord drank his lover down before smirking down at him. Slowly he repositioned himself so he too could take his pleasure.

Sesshomaru positioned his erection at Hiei's tight entrance and waited for Hiei to look him in the eye. He did not want to be attacked by a dragon for trying to fuck his lovely mate. Hiei bit his lower lip and Sesshomaru took that as a sign to move forward. First their movement was slow and careful only to pick up and become rough and harsh. With each thrust the two lovers became closer to their peaks. Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing red as he bent down and bit Hiei's neck where his mark already laid, and that was all it took for both of them to be pushed over the edge.

**End Chapter**

**1. As I wrote this I felt really dirty.**

**I wrote a lemon as a reward to my readers that are still sticking around...you are so brave and have the patience of saints.**

**Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**We are here for another chapter. I have been working on my other Hiei/Sesshomaru fic that I will post when I finally finish this fanfiction. So enjoy this chapter. If you have something to say just leave a review. If you don't leave a review with "..." in it. :)**

**Just and FYI I have started NaNo WrMo, put it in your fav search, and will be working on my novel for the month. Maybe after it's all said and done I will do something with it. I do have a fictionpress account.  
**

**Chapter 10**

Rin handed Yuki a small bowl of soup. "The boy that had the firearm, what will happen to him?"

"Yuki, he will be executed for trying to assassinate the Daiyoukai." Rin said simply to the woman as she watched her put the bowl down on her lap, staring into the liquid. "It's the law, both of the West and the Makai. You really should eat before the healer comes in to change your bandages."

"Rin-sama, I am not sure the boy had any evil intentions."

"Yuki, I do not believe that either. I believe that he was tricked into thinking that he was doing what was best for his family and his people. Living in the castle it is hard to remember how poor and much hardship so many people still have to endure. Even for us that once where in his shoes." Rin's eyes glazed over in memory. When she first met Sesshomaru-sama, when he was hurt and she was beaten half to death because she was catching and taking him fish reserved for the village. "I don't know if you know this but before I lived with Sesshomaru-sama, I lived alone on the outskirts of a village. I often forget how hard it was just to survive."

"Rin-sama, Yuki, may we come in? We are ready to change the bandages now." A healer said from the door. Rin turned to the door with a smile. "Please come in. We need to make sure she is healing well."

o.O

Hiei stood at the opening to Sesshomaru's study. It was clean and neat just how Rin would have it, just how his mate would have it. The girl spent five hundred years with out them and still was loyal and loving to them. How could there be no resentment, or anger? She was so different from any other being in any of the three worlds. Many would feel blessed just to know her. "Staring is rude."

"Entering without permission is also rude," Hiei said with a smirk to his mate. "How did you get away with out a guard?"

"The same way you did. We are S-class youkai in our own home."

"Yeah, let anyone tell the Lords of the West that they need a guard to follow them around to watch their ass. What's up you guys?" Bufan said following Hiei into the study. He took a seat in front of the large desk. As the oldest it was odd for him to act like Yusuke at times. He and Rin really were a good pairing. "So any news on this Benefactor yet?"

Hiei stood just inches next to Sesshomaru and shook his head. "Other than the offer nothing is coming up. No one even knows were to turn in the bounty. Once Sesshomaru and I are dead the person responsible will be approached with their prize and be granted the title as Daiyoukai of the West."

"I would have respect the change of title if there was a proper challenge but this whole having something kill a Daiyoukai for money thing seems a bit extreme for the Makai. It's too human mob," Bufan said scratching his chin in thought. "We just need to know who we are dealing with. It is obvious it is some one who is less than S-class or they would have stepped up for a challenge. But that does nothing to narrow it down. Hell at this rate it might be easier to kill you two off and see what happens."

"Love, you are brilliant," Rin said as she walked into the study that had been hers for the last five hundred years. The three males looked at her waiting for her to continue because as of the moment she was sounding more than a bit crazy. "We fake your assassinations. And send some one to collect the reward."

o.O

Chanas and Sisuri stood outside Darktan's cell. The talkative of the two staring in as the quite had her back to the bars standing guard. "All of this for money really? You really are a rat. Too bad that our lord gets the honor of cutting your head off once you are found guilty. In the old days you would already be dead."

"Chanas, don't talk to the filth." Sisuri pulled her mate away from the bars like a mother would pull a child away from a dead bird in the park.

"But I saw this coming five hundred years ago. I just didn't know what it was back then. This Benefactor is our great threat, but five hundred years is a very long time for some one to sit on a vision." (1)

"Prophecy?"

"Don't make me laugh, I am not a prophet. I am a youkai who some times gets visions that are never clear enough to even tell what century the events will unfold in. The guard is already up now. Soon the Benefactor will try to break into the castle and steal something of great importance to Sesshomaru-sama." Chanas was barely speaking to where she made any noise at all. She was nervous and expressing it by chewing on the claw on her thumb vigorously. The vision came in and out of her thoughts for the last five centuries and now it was always on her mind. "And I can't even tell you what it is suppose to be. It could be Hiei-sama, or just something here in the castle. How do you think that he is going to take it?"

o.O

"You knew that something was coming?" Rin asked the shorter youkai general from her place at the head of the table. "Why not bring it up before?"

"Sesshomaru-sama and Hiei-sama left right after I had the vision and it was back when my visions were even more useless than they are now. When the lords left it was clear the danger was not coming for a while. Now it would appear that my vision is coming true."

"You said that the threat would try to steal something of great importance to me after the guard has been put up?" The general nodded to the Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly in thought. What could this Benefactor have a chance of taking that would not be under lock and key? Rin and Hiei could easily take care of themselves, as could anyone else in the castle. So it had to be an object, but there was nothing here that was of that great of importance.

"Your title and lands." It was Rin's voice, small and child like that drew everyone's attention to herself. She set with her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead down to where she was looking into her lap. She looked up at the youkai that saved her life when she was but just a little girl with a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Isn't that what the rat said? This benefactor would give over your title and lands. They would look greatly important to you. You came back after five hundred years to reclaim them. You left me seemly alone for all that time, so I wouldn't be on the list. You took Hiei with you, but as the heir to another lands he would be more important to his home land, even as your mate. From the outside it could look to just be a political mating."

"Rin," Bufan said trying to comfort her.

"NO! Listen. From the view of an outsider Sesshomaru-sama would seem like a cold-hearted son of a bitch who would only care about his title and what he must do to maintain his lands. That's why this person is not only wanting to take them, but give them to a lower youkai. It's an insult to his name, memory, and our house." Rin unfolded herself, stood up, and walked to her fathers. "We need to find this person and remove them from this world and any other."

Sesshomaru watched as the woman walk out of the room. "We will need a plan."

O.o

The portrait was hanging across the room from the chair that the woman was sitting at. The subject was her mother, long passed and the reason for her hatred of the Western house. Her mother killed herself because of the Western Lord. And she would going to destroy his life as her mother's then her own lives were destroyed.

Born just twenty years before the Shikon resurfaced in the world she did not know of it's history or the impact it would have in the near future. Her mother often endured the harsh words of their family because of her birth. Her mother was not mated and never would be now. She had a child that did not have a father. She claimed it was the Daiyoukai of the West but no one believed her enough to even seek the man to test the story.

The Shikon's reappearance brought forth Naraku to power. Like many youkai her family hid from the evil hanyou. Still their family called her mother a liar and her uncle's wife was the worst. The woman would attack her mother claiming it was an ascendent or even her mother's fault. Slowly the light in her mother's eyes started to fade.

Over the next hundred years her mother slipped farther and farther into a depression that she did not come out of. And to the day she killed herself she stood her ground that Sesshomaru, the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands was the father of child. But the man was no longer of this world.

Her mother's abuse was soon focused on her. It did not take long for the girl to run away and find some one to teach her. She asked about the Western Lord and found that he had left with a promise to return in about four hundred years from this time. Benefactor swore she would train and do whatever it took to take out the man that was the reason for her mother's death. She was not going to be weak forever.

The first sign of Sesshomaru was at the tournament to determine the ruler of the Makai. It was there that she first saw him fight and it was there that she came to the conclusion that he was too strong for her to take on herself. She would have to get help. She would put a bounty on the man's head. He would die. If not by her hands, by her means.

**End Chapter**

**1. Reread Chapter 8 (Chapter 9 according to the URL) of In Need of a Title. Chanas did have a vision foretelling death in the West. **

**Yay another chapter! Okay so the Benefactor believes she is Sesshomaru's daughter and yet still wishes to kill her father.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Well I started to write a novel for NaNoWriMo...and ended up hurting myself. After a good day of typing to get ahead I hurt my wrist and under orders from my mother not to type for hours on end. I may be twenty-four and the woman may be six inches shorter than me, but she still scares me. It must be implanted in me from my childhood. So I gave up on my novel and started to work out how to I wanted for finish this. **

**And thank you Rain Gunji, my old writing partner for letting me bounce ideas off you once more. Even if you didn't want me to go into any yaoi details.**

**Chapter 11**

Darktan set in his cell waiting for the blade that would take his head. This was the Makai, there would be no formal trail. He had confessed to a cardinal lord while in the presence of the heir of another. Yes he was drugged at the time, but such a drug would not get him any reprieve. He would be cut down for his crime. He was a traitor, and they all knew it. The rat youkai had done it because he believed that a Benefactor would grant him the Western Lands if the Lord was to fall. The youkai knew now he was a fool. He should have planned out everything better. Not gotten caught, not fallen for that cheap trick from that human bodied kitsune.

He was going to die.

o.O

Rin was speaking with a solider about the up and coming mission as Bufan watched on. He could not remember a woman that drew him in as much as this little human did. When she was but a child, she would wait at the gate for him dressed in a kimono with dragons and flowers in her hand. They were fresh, like she knew just the minute he would be landing outside the Western Cathedral. He remembers being completely intrigued by this little scrap of a human. The ward of the Western Lord was a one of a kind creature. The soft smile that caressed his face was proof enough how much he loved the little girl that turned into a wonderful woman.

When they first mated, it made him, Bufan uv Tnykuh, (1) the happiest that a male could be. She came to him, as she did ever time she needed help with being Lady of the Western Lands. But this time was different. This time she came to him with questions about mating. Apparently the lesser lords of the West were starting to push her to find a mate. She did not know much about the process and wasn't sure she should even take a mate. Rin knew beyond any doubt that Sesshomaru and Hiei would return to reclaim their title and lands from her. She was just sitting in.

The dragon lord pulled the young woman into his arms. "You don't have to mate if you don't choose to."

"Yeah, look at you. How old are you again?"

Oh that had been kind of a low blow. Pulling away the dragon lord looked the woman-child in the eye. "Dragons are a bit different my dear little brat."

She smiled up at him with those brown eyes so filled with wisdom it was hard to determine if she was really only a few decades old or not. Reaching up she placed both hands on each side of his face and pulled him down to eye level. "Dragon Lord, you are a bit stupid."

She kissed him. And he was hooked. They courted for a very short amount of time. She had no male family members for him to ask permission from, so he asked her what she wanted. The girl was smart and knew what she wanted, even back when women were to be seen not heard.

"Bufan-sama, don't you see? I want you."

That was all it took for the greedy dragon to fall into instinct and claim Rin as his own.

O.o

Hiei was breathless, he was sweating, and he was unsure how they got into this position. They were twisted together in every way possible. Their legs were folded together and their arms were around each other. Pulling away to look his lover in the face caused him to pull the long sliver locks because even their hair was twisted together.

"We seem to be stuck at the moment."

"Hn," Hiei replied, not happy that they were laying on the dojo's floor, fully clothed. (2)

They had been sparing, training in case this unnamed Benefactor put up a fight during the mission to capture them. Hiei would be leading a task force, claiming that they took out Sesshomaru. The word would be easily spread that the Western Daiyoukai had killed. Rin, as Queen of the Makai would make the announcement for the group, crying and mourning. The task force would go and claim their prize only to capture Benefactor, as the unknown person was called. (3)

Sesshomaru's claws started to work his hair free from Hiei's. "As long as you do not end up like this with another, I say you should be ready for this mission."

"I should hope that I never end up this way during a fight again." Hiei replied to his lover with a glare. Even for the dark youkai, that didn't care what anyone thought of him, this was embarrassing.

Once free, Sesshomaru finally pulled away from the shorter youkai and set up. "Understood. Do you think your team will be ready soon?"

Hiei nodded to his lover, crossing his legs into a lotus position. As their spar was over he was going to relax his body and talk with his mate while given the chance. Yes, he had no doubt that he would make it back to the castle, but with a prisoner like Benefactor there was no telling how much alone time they would have when he did return from his up and coming mission. "I believe we picked a good team."

"Yusuke, wanted to go too." Kurama said walking into the dojo. "But I don't know if that would be a good idea. He's too widely known because of the tournament, so I talked him out of signing up. But I will be ready to go when you need me to."

"Fox," Hiei greeted the other male as both he and Sesshomaru stood to meet him. "And he did not talk you out of it?"

"No, he said something alone the lines of at least one of us got to go." Kurama stood before the lords of the West. "So it will be Hiei, the two female generals, myself and who?"

"And me." All three males turned to see Bufan standing at the entrance that Kurama just walked through. The tall, blue haired male dragon walked toward the group that was gathering farther in dojo. "The world knows of a dragon's greed. I just gave up half of my territory and it would be believable that I would want it back. Even if that means killing an old ally."

**End Chapter**

**1. Bufan uv Tnykuh is Bufan's full dragon name. I don't remember what it means, if anything, but it makes him sound real lord-like.**

**2. I had to. Do not worry, before this fic is done, I will have a PWP lemon chapter for all my readers to enjoy. I will work hard on it. **

**3. Until I finally named them, in my notes for this fanfiction I referred our villain as Benefactor.**

**Well I wrote pretty much this whole chapter in one day. Who knows I may just be able to get another one out by Christmas...yeah I doubt it. **

**Well thank you for reading, and if you so choose to review it is so easy with the box at the bottom of the chapter. I would love to hear from you...even if it is a simple hello. I accept question, comments, flames, and cookies.**

**Until next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**I have gotten some reviews for this story. I will say they do not make me write faster, you can ask almost anyone, few things make me work faster. But I have been working on this chapter and well got an email today about a review. **_Kittens-Are-Fluffy_ **your review made me laugh out loud. So I got to my mom's and worked on this chapter until I was finished.**

**Thank you to all my readers and those of you who review.**

**Chapter 12**

He would love to say it was foggy and he was calm and collected, but Bufan was not living in a drama crime flick. The dragon Daiyoukai of the Eastern Lands was standing on the edge of a village. It was were the bounty on Sesshomaru's head said one could collect their prize. The day was clear, and sunny. It was a let down to an extent for the dragon. He would have to amp up this story when he retold in to the next generation, this would simply not due.

Long fingers, tipped with sharp claws, dragged their way through his collar length, blue locks. The Eastern Daiyoukai was a dragon, his aura alone could clear the streets, but he was controlling how much energy he was allowing to escape his body. Let the village be happy, as long as they were not part of this crazy man's plans of taking over the West. There was a small inn and tavern in the village, the place were the Benefactor of the bounty was to meet him.

The tavern was not much more than an open room with a small bar. The bartender did not look happy to be there and the few people in the room looked like the glass in front of them was their only friend. Bufan was not the type of person to spend his time in this kind of atmosphere. He had his loving mate at home, and his lands to rule. The few whispers that were reaching his ears were of the Western Lord's fall. Bufan smirked as though they were speaking of his handy work. The long hall had few private rooms down it, but the one he was looking for was at the end. The back of his knuckles rapped on the wooden frame, announcing his presence.

She was beautiful, the kind of beauty you would find in the noble houses around the Makai. Long hair, sliver tented with a soft cool color that was almost unnameable, laid over her shoulder as she sipped her tea waiting for the dragon lord to be allowed to enter the room. The rumors were spreading across the Makai that the Western House had fallen. Sesshomaru was dead, at the hands of Bufan, the Eastern Lord. It was too perfect, Sesshomaru's human daughter's mate was the one that ended up killing the inu. Dragons were greedy, everyone knew that. He had been the Western Lord for the last four and a half centuries, and he wanted the title back.

The tall dragon walked into the door that opened for him and was greeted by an surprising sight. The woman was clearly proud of herself. None of them had expected that the Benefactor would have been a woman. Women did not generally wish to crush their foes the way this woman wanted Sesshomaru to suffer. Bufan fixed a smirk on his face. Oh, he was going to have to play a different game with this one. It would be the only way their mission would be successful.

"Are you who I need to speak to about once again becoming the Western Lord?" Bufan smirk was turned to full on evil as he took the chair across from the woman.

o.O

Hiei, the two generals and the former thief made sure their auras were concealed as they followed Bufan from a reasonable distance. "Hiei-sama, will Bufan-sama be safe alone?"

"Yes," was the only answer that Hiei gave the shorter of the two generals. They both nodded their head and continued to follow their lord. The village was something one would have found back during Sesshomaru's first reign as Daiyoukai of the West. It was calm and peaceful. Almost as peaceful as the village Kagome used to describe to him. But even that village had it's problems. It was often attacked before of the jewel. This village just had the person that wanted his mate dead in it.

They found the tavern in the same atmosphere at Bufan. The few patrons were drinking alone. The place reeked of self loathing among other negative emotions. Chanas didn't know what to think of these people. The Western Lands was not like some of the other places in the Makai. It was beautiful, there was work, they was no reason for them to sit here and go hungry. She wanted to speak up and yell at these fulls, but then she remembered that they were mourning the loss of their Lord. Sesshomaru was dead to the outside world. It was the only way that their plan would work. So with Hiei's and Kurama's faces hooded, herself and her mate's face fixed in deep mourning they walked up to the bar. "Can we each get something strong to drink?"

"Mourning the loss of Sesshomaru-sama also?" The bartender asked offhanded as though he really didn't care.

Chanas nodded her head in reply. "I remember when he was the Daiyoukai five hundred years ago. Other than Naraku, we were at peace. And he helped the miko take down the evil hanyou." They were each served drinks and each drank them slowly as though they were truly in mourning. They were waiting for the signal from Bufan that the person that he was meeting with was in fact the Benefactor of the bounty and not some lackey they would have to deal with to find the boss.

O.o

Bufan was flirting. If felt wrong and he would have to go home and shower his mate with the love and affection that the Queen of the Makai deserved. He loved his mate, he loved her from the first time that he laid eyes on her. When they first met it was the love one feels toward a god-daughter and as she grew mature so did his feelings for her. And here he was flirting, trying to seduce a woman in to seeing if she was indeed the person they were looking for. "Why did you want Sesshomaru dead?"

"Oh for many reasons, the first being he ruined my life long ago and I was just returning the favor by ending his."

So she was the Benefactor. This knowledge caused Bufan to smirk. Leaning in he gave a fanged smile to the woman whose name he did not even know. "I killed Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I want his lands, and I want you to take the blame for his death."

She nodded to him as though he was asking if she would pass the salt, not take the fault on the death of Sesshomaru, a death that would have her killed by any loyal to the lord. Bufan leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. _'Hiei you better be listening. She is the benefactor. She has confessed to wanting Sesshomaru dead and being willing to give the Western Lands to anyone that would kill him for her.'_

_'We will be right there.'_

Bufan sipped the drink in front of him carefully killing time until the rest of the team walked into the room. Kurama was the one that entered the room first. He was gorgeous, all knew it was just a cover for the greedy thief. The kitsune set down in Bufan's lap and looked over to the woman across from them. "Bufan, lover, is this our Benefactor? She's beautiful. We should bring her home with us."

"Kurama, we are here to discuss business not possible extras in our bed. It's hard enough blocking you from my mate." Bufan nuzzled the kitsune's neck but never breaking eye contact with the woman. "She has agreed to take blame for Sesshomaru's death."

"So we can have the Western Lands as a place to play our of naughty desires?" Kurama said nipping at Bufan's ear.

"So there is more to you than the public knows."

"Yes, my loyalties to Sesshomaru died when he walked away from his lands and left them to me. I mated Rin so I could insure that no one would take them away from me. When he resurfaced, I started to plan his death right away. I think that you gave me the greatest out."

Bufan felt like his stomach was twisted, he loved his mate more than he could ever express in words. And here they were speaking ill of not only her but those feelings. He was sure Kurama felt just as bad. He and Yusuke were not mated yet, but that was a yet. The Northern Daiyoukai loved the vixen that was sitting in his lap, and the emotion was mutual.

"So, you two both wanted the Western Lands for a place to keep your affair a secret. Understandable. I can grant you the lands, you have killed Sesshomaru, word of his death has spread across the lands." Her eyes glowed a harsh gold as she spoke. "You of course would have gotten the lands anyways as mated to Sesshomaru's only hire. Why did you come to me?"

"I wanted to insure that you were only after Sesshomaru and not the House of the West." Bufan said stocking Kurama's hair casually. "I will not really look for you, if you don't come after me agreement."

"I can agree to this."

"Then let's drink to our agreement." Kurama said standing up and walking over to a table off to the side to pour fresh drinks for the group. Using any of his plants would be noticed right away so they were forced to used a more direct approach. Hiei and the mated generals would be coming in the room very soon to capture the woman. She wasn't so strong that one of them alone could not take her, but they were not taking any chances. And now they had everything they would need to prove that she was in fact the person they were looking for.

o.O

Hiei was listening in through a mental link he had established with Kurama. Just as they had believed, the woman was paying more attention to Bufan, as Kurama was more of eye candy. Kurama was serving drinks. Good, that would relax the woman a bit and hopefully when they busted into the room she would be arrested with little fight from her. From what the Master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame could tell she was strong, but not extremely. She was barely an A class youkai. This would be an easy take down.

"I think you two should be ready to leave at any moment."

"Yes," both generals said having to force themselves not to say my lord after their agreement. They did not know who was working with the woman, and did not wish to tip her off any.

_'Hiei, I think we are ready for you three.'_ Kurama's voice came through their link. It was laced with Youko just slightly and caused Hiei to think of the tall silver thief. The older version of Kurama was not someone you wanted to face off with in a battle. The master of his trade was someone that was not to be trifled with.

Hiei set down his glass and motioned to the generals to follow him. They made their way to the door and opened it to where the little meeting was taking place. "So you are the one that has ordered my mate's death?"

o.O

If Sesshomaru were anyone else he would be pacing the floor; as it were, he was sitting in his study alone trying to sip tea. Hiei had sent word that they had captured the woman that had ordered his death. She was pissed off to hear that the Western Daiyoukai was still very much alive and they had tricked her in relieving herself.. The report said she had put up a slight fight but nothing that they could not handle. (1)

Soon, the Western Daiyoukai felt his mate at the front gate. On his way to meet the returning party he was joined by Rin. The Queen of the Makai looked just as worried as he was feeling. She would forever be someone to express herself openly. The group of five that left the Western Cathedral were returning with an extra person. The benefactor of the bounty was bounded and walking in center of the circle the other five were creating. No one appeared to be injured, that was a relief to many standing around, Sesshomaru and Rin included.

As they approached Sesshomaru finally got a good look at the woman that was now a prisoner of the West. "Lila?"

**End Chapter**

**1. I can not write fight scenes. I have always had Rain for that and well with no practice I don't care to try and fuck it up.**

**Another chapter complete! I do have an outline for the rest of the story. And we are looking at three more chapters. Yes, one of those three chapters will be a just fan fair lemon. I told my husband that I may have to watch some yaoi hentai to get some ideas...he laughed at me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Warning, this chapter is a lemon. If you are not into that, please just wait until the next chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

Hiei and Sesshomaru retired to their bedroom their prisoner secured in the dungeon below the Western Cathedral. They were not speaking of why Sesshomaru had called the woman by name upon sight, even if it was not her name. The woman quickly informed them that was not her name but her mother's, and they should not use it anymore.

Sesshomaru was confused as to why someone from his past would have a daughter that would be trying to come after him now. For everyone else it had be five hundred years. Why would this person be so intent on coming after him now? These and so many other questions came up when he saw the woman that looked so much like an old lover.

Hiei may not have known Sesshomaru for an extended period of time, they would have centuries for that, but he could tell his mate was really disconcerted about finding out who the benefactor was. Not wanting his love distracted during the court meeting in the morning, he knew he have to do something.

Slowly the shorter youkai guided his lover to their bed. Carefully, Hiei begun to disrobe the other male. As each inch of flesh on Sesshomaru's shoulders became exposed to the air, he kissed and nibbled with his short fangs. Sesshomaru's reaction was quick and just as Hiei wanted it to be. Moans and quick intakes of breath, left Sesshomaru's lips and filled Hiei's ears. A smirk curled Hiei's lips around Sesshomaru's neck, as he gave the mark, the symbol of their mating, a hard bite. The skin once again broken caused blood to dribble into Hiei's mouth. Nothing was sweeter than blood of one's mate, it had both their and your powers laced in it completing the bond.

Gold quickly turned to red as Sesshomaru's beastly instants started to take over. He knew it was his mate, he knew that his mate wanted him, and he knew that he wanted his mate, but he did not know much more out side of that. Faster than a human eye would have been able to track, Sesshomaru turned on his mate licking his lips in hunger for the other male.

Hiei's eyes always red, sparkled with excitement at his lover's new expression. The inu lord's lips crushed his own, the first kiss of many to come. His clawed hands started to pull of the dark material of his clothing from his fair skin. Claws of the inu, scrapped his skin in the lord's haste. Hiei knew there would be no lasting marks left on his body and that his lover meant him no real harm, they were youkai, youkai were rough when they needed something from another.

Soon both males were relieved of this clothing, naked as the moment they were born, but they did not have such innocent thoughts on their minds. Sesshomaru's lips crushed those of his mate's in a heated kiss, wanting to be once again close to him, to feel his flesh against his own. Fueled by the kiss, Hiei bucked his hips into Sesshomaru's. The taller youkai growled in pleasure and pulled the Dragon Master flush against him. In more of growl then his voice the Daiyoukai of the West declared, "Mine."

Hiei smirked up at his lover before clamping his short fangs into the side of Sesshomaru's neck once again. Without the use of words he was saying the exact same thing. His hands carefully inched their way down the inu's body until their reached their target. The taller male's pale flesh was erect and fully ready for the many unspeakable plans his dark haired lover hand in mind for him.

Slowly his fingers wrapped around the Western Lord's engorged member and started to pump to a torturous, slow rhythm. The growls escaping his mate would not be the last he would draw from him tonight, but they were a good start. Soon Sesshomaru would be in control of the situation. He was taller, there was no other reason for him to be on top. Hiei was graced with a small female shaped body and he used it to drive his mate into this state as often as he could.

A stripped hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving anymore, removing his fingers from the other male's person. Sesshomaru guided Hiei to lay down on his back so that he could kiss his way down the shorter youkai's chest. The inu's kisses left a burning trail down the other male's flesh making him groan out in pleasure. Hiei was close to begging his lover for more when Sesshomaru took pity on him and took him between his lips and into his awaiting mouth. The inu's rough tongue caused such a pleasure as it dragged up Hiei's shaft that the shorter youkai moaned out in his enjoyment.

Slowly the inu pulled his lover closer to release. Teasing him with lips, tongue, and fangs; Sesshomaru knew that he was insuring Hiei's pleasure and soon his orgasm. He just wanted to drag this out just a little longer. To an outsider it would appear that he, the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands was in charge in the bed room, but that was not the case at all. Hiei, his lover and mate, Hiei was in control in their bed room. There had never been a power struggle between the two of them, they were always equals.

Hiei could feel his heart beating extremely fast as he reached closer to finishing. His inu mate knew how to work him like a master. And with one last pull from his lover's mouth, he came into the moist cavern. His body stiffened with his orgasm and his mind went blank for a moment. It did not take him long to recover his senses and lift his head up to look at Sesshomaru. The inu Daiyoukai was fast moving, and had already fetched the necessary lube for their next set of activities.

Sesshomaru set to to work on preparing Hiei for himself. He started by lubing a finger and inserting it into the shorter youkai. The sword master moaned out, arching his back so that his mate could have all the access to his body that the other would need. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face was ever present. Slowly a second digit joined the first inside Hiei's tight body. Sesshomaru knew that soon he would be replacing those fingers and could not wait to feel that pressure wrapped around him. But he would have make sure his mate was completely ready for him. He was an excellent example of control, he could wait until it would be perfect for the both of them.

Soon Hiei was meeting his fingers thrust for thrust, and was once again hard and waiting for Sesshomaru to touch him. The inu lord took this to mean that he could replace his fingers with his own erection. Using his free hand, the silver haired poison user lubed up his penis and then slowly pulled out the fingers that had been stretching his lover to accommodate him. Even slower, he started to stealth himself into Hiei. It took everything in his power not to take his lover fast and as hard as they would be moving by the end of their love making, but one had to draw out such a feeling.

Hiei had grown bored with his lovers slow movements, yes they were what he wanted, but not nearly fast enough. Bucking his hips to take his lover in fully he moaned out in content. They paused, two sets of red eyes locked in a stare. "Move."

The order from the shorter youkai was all it took for Sesshomaru to comply. Of course he had planned on taking his lover completely and fully and now he was going to show him just how strong the bed was made. Propping himself up on his arms, so he could be suspended over his lover, Sesshomaru began to thrust into his lover with vigor. His beast-like instincts taking over, casing him to growl when Hiei did not move at first. He wanted his lover to be just as involved as he was. Hiei was more than willing to comply though. Soon they were meeting each other thrust for thrust, and coming close to the edge of orgasm. Hiei using the strength from years of fighting rolled him and his lover over. Now on top he planted his hands on Sesshomaru's chest and rode the inu while the silver haired of the two lovers encircled his erection with his hand. Pumping in time with their thrust brought Hiei to a second orgasm, one in which his body clamped down on Sesshomaru's, causing the inu to follow him into paradise.

**End Chapter**

**Okay so I got the lemon chapter out! It hopefully isn't as bad as my nightmares have been telling me it will be. I would you like to know that I have been working on this chapter for a while. I has been hard because my lemon writing has been limited. But I finally wrote it. **

**I want to thank all my readers and those of you that have reviewed. **

**Sneak peek for next chapter: The two daughters of Sesshomaru; one adopted, one blood, have a talk.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the anime or other real world things that I may use in this fanfiction. I do not make money by writing this.**

**Ryana-Foxx, thank you for your reviews and PMs. **

**Chapter 14**

Rin could not sleep. Not wanting to wake up Bufan, she careful disentangled herself from his arms and started to walk out of their chambers in the Western Cathedral. How she ended up at the entry way to the castle's dungeon she for the life of her could not figure out. But the woman housed below was the reason for her inability to sleep. She needed to know why this woman, this Aldra, would attack her family.

The guards let her pass with out so much as a second glance, up until the last couple of weeks, she had been lady of these lands, and she was still the heir until Sesshomaru and Hiei said otherwise. Not to mention, she was now the Queen of the Makai. The once young girl that ran around the grounds of this stronghold collecting flowers now stood a seasoned warrior about to face the only foe she may not be able to defeat. The blood daughter of Sesshomaru.

o.O

Aldra had been sitting in the corner across from the wall that she shared with another prisoner. Apparently, the rat youkai that was her neighbor had tried to cash in on her bounty and in the end turned the attention of the Western Lands on her fully. That little man would die a slow and painful death if it were up to her, but it would not be her luck. He was to be executed, more than likely right before she was. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't smell so bad. He must have been here for days, he smelt like worse than that. She was half inu, and when Sesshomaru had called her by her mother's name, that just proved that Lila had not been lying about just who her father had been.

Light footfalls, not the heavy boots of the guards, caused Aldra to look up from her place and see just who would be walking down to see the prisoners at this hours. Before her cell stood the human woman that her sire (1) called heir. The one that was devoted one, the new Queen of the Makai. "I'm sorry, I'm not accepting guest right now. Please try again in the morning."

Rin stood before the bars of the cell, wondering how did this woman become the way she was. Did she have a horrible back story that would be told in monolog, was she even really a villain? Could it be that this was a child acting out because she had an absent father? "I don't care if you aren't accepting guest. I want to know why."

Rin watched as the female youkai narrowed her eyes dangerously. Not changing her expression she would have reminded anyone, even herself of Kagome, the miko that had once stood up to Sesshomaru with no expression on her face. "You want to know why? Because I have suffered for five hundred years. My mother died because that male you call father left her pupped but did not mate her." Aldra started to laugh to herself. "What would a princess such as yourself know of hardships? Just leave me."

Five hundred years was a long time to become strong and powerful. Like any youkai, Rin could use her own aura as a weapon now. That was who she was now but that was not who she had been her whole life. Before Sesshomaru she was a weak little girl, who had to lean on others to survive. It was him pushing her to do better that made her stronger. So for someone to say she did not know what hardship was really pissed her off. "I was not born a princess. I do know what hardship is, and you cry because your survived it? You are foolish."

About to turn and leave the woman behind Rin stopped, she had been right. This woman was acting out because her father had been absent. Yes, there was more to her story but who would she ever tell it to? Rin was starting to hate the influences that the miko from the future had created on her. She set down in front of the cell on the bare ground and watched the woman. The rat would have to be bathed if not killed soon. He was starting to smell in his own filth, but so was the nature of his species.

"Tell me everything."

O.o

The next morning the castle was back to business as usual, but the rumor that Sesshomaru-dono had a daughter and she was the one locked up in the dungeon were spreading fast. Soon there were more theories as to who the mother was than to as why the woman would attack her own father. "I heard it was a whore back in the times of the evil hanyou."

"Our lord would never be with a whore. She was a princess in a house of a lesser lord I'm sure."

"You two need to get back to work!" A head servant said walking past those that were gossiping.

With their hearing the lords could hear everything their servants were saying about the woman now believed to be Sesshomaru's daughter. "Who was her mother?"

The inu looked up at his mate surprised it had not come up sooner. "A woman, I met before Inuyasha was release from Kikyo's curse. She was beautiful and served no purpose other than to fulfill my needs at the time. She begged me to mate her, but I had no interest."

"So you left her?" Hiei asked as he sipped the drink in his hand. They were alone in Sesshomaru's study. They could be their selves for the time being.

"I was looking for Inuyasha and my father's sword. She was a passing fling. I did not know she was with child." Sesshomaru said reviewing a document that was on his desk. "I don't believe it would have ended well if I had."

"Why not?"

Both youkai looked up to the immortal human Queen of the Makai that had walked into the room unannounced. "Why would it have not ended well?"

"He would have never continued his travels Rin, he would have never been tended to by you...and he would have never met Hiei." It was Bufan's voice that joined them this time. "If he had stayed with her mother, yes she would have been a happy child of a the Western Lord, but you never would have been."

Rin nodded, it was so easy to be a child around those that were hundreds of years older than you. Even when you yourself were over five centuries old. "I understand, but because you did not mate her mother, she was raised in a hellish way. It is no wonder Aldra hates you."

O.o

"So you have returned."

"I have." Rin said sitting down in front of the cell in which Aldra set in. "Why did you not just come to the castle and speak to Sesshomaru-dono? He recognized you right away."

"He believed me to be my mother. I have been told I grew into her double."

"I wouldn't know what that would be like." Rin said with a smile. "You know this could be settled if you just talk with him."

"I doubt it, sister."

"Sister?"

"Are you not also an abandoned daughter of the Western Lord?"

Rin had never thought of them leaving her behind as abandonment before those words, it caused doubts that should never have been there but then there were Sesshomaru's own words. If she had gone with them, it would not have turned out well. She would have never grown into the fighter she was now. She would have never mated Bufan. She would not be the Queen of the Makai. "I have not nor will I ever be abandoned. If you opened your eyes you would see neither were you."

**End Chapter**

**1. Sire: the male parent of a quadruped.**

**It's not all I wanted it to be...I think my role playing is effecting my writing again...fucking role play and its awesomeness. Well it's an update. Hope you got something from this chapter. Until next time.**


End file.
